La Gran Aventura De Raven
by xabax
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento ha nacido. El viaje está por comenzar.
1. Una noche Dificil

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba pensando en hacer un fic referente a los Teen Titans, y ahora que hoy estoy de ocioso, creo que comenzaré con este. Lo malo es que cuando quiero hacer series largas, nunca las termino TT. Por ello intentaré concluir este.

En una noche agitada de Jump City, después de que todo el equipo se dedicó a perseguir villanos por toda la ciudad, Raven estaba meditando, como siempre, tratando de controlar sus oscuros poderes. Pero recordó lo que una vez le dijo a Starfire (en el episodio de Switched):

-Mis poderes son controlados por las emociones…las emociones… LAS EMOCIONES…

Había una sensación extraña en su mente. Era sabía de sobra que no podía expresar emoción alguna. Su meditación fue interrumpida por un chico verde:

-Raven, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué no tocas la puerta primero?

-Bueno, para mí es algo importante.

-Espero que no sea otra más de tus estupideces.

-Por supuesto que no-Chico Bestia tenía un extraño semblante en el rostro, Raven se sorprendió ya que nunca lo había visto tan serio- Quiero hablar acerca de tus poderes y tus emociones.

-¿Qué no conoces ya suficiente de mí después de la última vez que te metiste sin permiso a mi habitación ¬¬?

-La verdad, no. Siempre te veo meditando, y otras veces seria e incluso triste…

-¿Y?- ella siempre tenía cerca su taza de té de hierbas, y le dio un sorbo.

-Y me preocupa- la respuesta sacó de balance a Raven- La pregunta es: ¿Acaso no tienes la suficiente capacidad para controlar tus poderes al 100, es decir, para poder expresar todo lo que sientes como todo el mundo lo hace?

-¿De que me serviría?-Raven intentó regresar a su monótono estilo de voz

-Para darme una sonrisa, quizás. Sé que para ti es muy difícil pero debe haber una manera, alguna…

Y ella trató de darle una sonrisa para que viera que no todo estaba tan mal, pero de repente estalló la taza del té de Raven, y ya que se encontraba muy cerca de Chico Bestia, no logró esquivarla y un trozó pasó por su cara, causándole una cortada.

Definitivamente esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. Chico Bestia fue herido (aunque no de gravedad) por una falta de concentración. Raven ya estaba harta de ser tan fría y seria. Estaba cansada que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por controlarse, alguien salía lastimado. De modo que, levitando, salió de su habitación hacia la azotea de la torre Titán, y Chico Bestia la seguía de cerca, tratándole de mostrar que no era tan grave. Era demasiado tarde.

Una vez en la azotea, Raven sacó de su interior todo su enojo, y cuatro ojos rojos brillaron debajo de la capucha. Veía el mar y las olas que golpeaban la orilla de la ciudad. Raven aun tenía algo de conciencia y pensó: "El agua no sufrirá", y descargó una gran cantidad de poder oscuro sobre el agua.

Chico Bestia acababa de llegar a la azotea, y en cuanto vio a Raven en ese estado, quiso regresar al interior de la torre a despertar a los demás, pero pensaba (¡Milagro!) que para cuando los despertara, Raven ocasionaría un gran desastre y ni todos juntos podrían detenerla. Así que decidió quedarse ahí y resolver esto solo.

El poder oscuro de Raven comenzó a levantar olas altas y muy violentas, que cuando golpeaban el islote que sostenía a la torre la hacían temblar. Así fue como los demás despertaron:

-¿Acaso está temblando Cyborg?

-Sí, pero no es precisamente un terremoto Robin. Nosotros somos los únicos en la ciudad que temblamos.

-¡ALGO PASA CON LOS PODERES DE RAVEN, MIREN ALLA ABAJO!- les señaló Starfire.

Las olas cobraban cada vez mayor altura, y golpeaban la torre al grado que parecía que la derribarían si esto continuaba así. Chico Bestia casi cae por la orilla de la torre, pero tomó la forma de un cuervo y voló hacia Raven. Al mirar su cara reconoció la gravedad de la situación. Recordó la ocasión en que Terra había perdido el control de sus poderes de una forma similar, y también que al abrazarla recobró la confianza y el tornado alrededor de ellos se desvaneció.

De repente observó una sombra detrás de él, y volteó hacia atrás. Una ola de gran tamaño se aproximaba a ellos, y estaba tan cerca que no importaría el animal en el que se transformase, la ola lo alcanzaría de todas maneras. Y como encima llevaba contenido el poder oscuro de Raven, parecía una enorme pared sólida. Y caería para impactar de lleno en la torre.

Recuperó su forma humana y caminó hacia Raven. "Espero que también funciones con ella" pensó. Luego se acercó corriendo a ella y sin darle tiempo de hacer algún movimiento la abrazó fuerte. De repente los cuatro ojos desaparecieron del rostro de Raven., había recobrado la normalidad, pero de inmediato se asustó al ver el tamaño de la ola que se acercaba, y más por el hecho de que Chico Bestia no la soltaba. El poder oscuro en el agua regresó violentamente al cuerpo de Raven, y ella sintió mucho dolor cuando sus poderes regresaron.

La ola perdió fuerza y se deshizo justo cuando iba a impactar en la torre, se convirtió en un rocío, como si fuese lluvia, mojando a Raven y a Chico Bestia, que seguían abrazados.

Raven soltó una lágrima, que se confundía con el agua.

-Ya quiero que esto termine- Raven no podía más, lloró amargamente en el hombro de Chico Bestia que intentó consolarla.

-Encontraremos alguna forma, ya verás.

Los demás habían subido a la azotea par ver que había ocurrido, pero al ver así a Chico Bestia y a Raven, decidieron dejarlos solos.

Bueno, creo que así se quedara este primer episodio, procurare dar un avance mañana.

XABAX, Sobreviviente y Fugitivo del Tiempo


	2. La Propuesta

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

Me da mucho gusto que a la gente de aquí le gustó mi primer episodio (y que respuesta más rápida, me llena de asombro OO). Gracias a Johanna, a angel de la noche y a Amandu por sus comentarios (y por cierto Amandu, soy escritor) Bueno, continuemos con la historia.

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Raven había estado reflexionando acerca de una decisión que ya estaba formando desde hacía tiempo: Los Jóvenes Titanes no podían seguir sufriendo sus complejos, de modo que sentía la necesidad de irse, quizás para siempre. Tenía que admitir que de no ser por Chico Bestia, anoche agregaría una tragedia más a su vida. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Tenía que marcharse, y sin despedirse; de lo contrario sus amigos harían hasta lo imposible para no dejarla ir. Así que durante el transcurso de la noche estuvo escribiendo una carta de agradecimiento a sus amigos con dedicatorias personales. Una que otra lágrima cayó en la carta mientras escribía. Les había tomado cariño y separarse de ellos de esa forma le dolería mucho, pero ella se sentiría mejor si ya no estaba cerca para hacerles daño. O eso pensó.

Raven había tomado muy poco valor para tomar esa decisión, pero creyó que sería el suficiente una vez que cruzara el umbral de la puerta en la madrugada. Después de cruzarla no tendría que mirar atrás. Tenía que volar hacia cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando fuera lejos de esa torre donde conoció lo más cercano a tener una familia.

Iba caminando sigilosamente hacia la puerta mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una pequeña mosca se le adelantó y tomó una forma humana que ya conocía, él extendió brazos y piernas en la puerta, dándole a entender que no cruzaría por allí ni por ninguna otra salida. La distancia que quedó entre ambos era muy pequeña, casi milimétrica.

Raven sollozó lenta y silenciosamente, mientras murmuraba: -Déjame ir, ¿acaso no ves que no quiero lastimarte?

-Prefiero morir a que te vayas, por que si te vas significa que no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti.

-Eres muy importante para mí, y por eso me tengo que ir, mis poderes siempre serán un peligro latente aquí.

-Te dije que hay una forma, ¿recuerdas? Pero prefiero hacerte una propuesta: Si escuchas mi solución y aún así no quedas convencida, me quitaré del paso de la puerta y te dejaré ir. De lo contrario, haremos todos los planes juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, te escucho.

Pero Chico Bestia, aprovechando la poca distancia le dio un beso a Raven "que ella no esperaba", que duró unos cuantos minutos antes de separarse.

Chico Bestia se acercó al oído derecho de Raven para susurrarle todo el plan, como si temiese que alguien más en la torre estuviese despierto

-Muy bien, de esto se trata…

Chico Bestia estuvo cerca del oído de Raven unos 10 minutos, y ella tardo unos 15 más en procesar todo lo que él le había propuesto. Lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Me parece imposible que tú hayas pensado en esto tú solo. De hecho ya es mucho decir que pensaste- sin embargo parecía que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción- y casi estoy convencida- eso alegró mucho a Chico Bestia.- sin embargo, tengo que discutir esto con "alguien" todavía. Muy bien, me iré a dormir a mi cuarto. Ve tú también al tuyo.

-¿Me prometes que no te fugarás como lo intentaste hace un momento?-

-Está bien, no me iré, aún- Raven levantó su mano para que Chico Bestia quedara convencido

-Está bien, yo en verdad tengo mucho sueño. Piensa seriamente en lo que te dije-Chico Bestia bostezó y se dirigió a su habitación. Ella también se fue a la suya, pero no precisamente a dormir. Ella inmediatamente después que se cerró la puerta, tomó su espejo…

Una vez que se encontró dentro de su mente, quiso buscar rápidamente a sus otras personalidades.

Ya no hacía falta. Ellas ya estaban reunidas en la entrada cuando ella llegó.

Inteligente la recibió con un saludo cordial, Feliz brincando la abrazó eufóricamente (estilo Star) y las demás se quedaron en su lugar.

- Muy bien, saben a qué vine y todas ya deben estar enteradas de lo ocurrido-

Inteligente la interrumpió:-Casi todas, Tonta se quedó dormida- y señaló a Tonta, que bostezaba como si se acabase de despertar.

-HHHHHHmmmm, díganme que sucedió. Parece que sucedió algo muy importante- decía mientras se frotaba un ojo.

Raven perdía la paciencia rápidamente con tan sólo ver a Tonta, por que siempre le recuerda la conducta normal y típica del Chico Bestia. Pero recobró la compostura y le dijo desde el principio y con lujo de detalles.

-"…y finalmente me susurró al oído que haremos un gran viaje para entrenar con mis poderes, y ustedes me ayudarán, ¿verdad?"

-A fin de cuentas nosotras somos tú, y pareces estar de acuerdo, de modo que todas lo estamos- Concluyó Inteligente.

Valiente se acercó a Raven para decirle que esa era la decisión más temeraria que había tomado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y también para preguntarle:

-¿Y nosotras cómo intervenimos?

-Les diré cuando hayamos llegado a ese lugar. Me tengo que ir. Todas prepárense. Esto afectará a todas y nada volverá a ser como antes.

Y Raven llegó a su habitación muy cansada pero en su interior estaba feliz de poder ver una posibilidad de

ser un poco más normal.

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, parece que si pongo un poco más de constancia terminaré una historia por una vez ¡Siii!

XABAX, Sobreviviente y Fugitivo del Tiempo


	3. La Liberación de los prisioneros 1ªparte

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

Una vez que todos en la torre Titán hicieron lo que hacen todas las mañanas (jugar videojuegos, comer pizza, entrenar, hacer algún deporte, y patearle el trasero a los villanos) Raven y Chico Bestia se quedaron juntos, sentados en el sillón, esperando tranquilamente a que los otros terminaran de hacer lo que siempre hacen. Cyborg fue el primero que notó esa extraña actitud en ambos:

-¿Y ahora qué les sucede a estos? Se supone que él la molesta y ella lo ignora ¿De cuándo a acá se sientan juntos como si fuesen grandes amigos? Algo se traen entre manos, lo cual es aún más sospechoso

Decidió sentarse junto a ellos como si nada, pero no tardó mucho en preguntarle a Chico Bestia:

-Oye que sucede entre tú y Raven

-Lo sabrás en un momento, chispitas.

Mientras, Robin y Star estaban en el pasillo comentando sobre el mismo tema:

-Después de lo de ayer se ven más unidos- comentó Robin

-Pero me entristece el hecho de que Raven no pueda alcanzar el control total de su poder- En verdad ella estaba muy apenada por su amiga

-Por eso el plan que Chico Bestia le dijo le ayudará a resolver eso-

-¿Y tú como sabes de ese plan?

-Por que yo lo pensé

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Verás…

FLASHBACK

Robin se recuperaba después de la gran sacudida hecha por Raven, se encontraba en el living, y notó que el Chico Bestia apenas se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa:

-Oye, vas a resfriarte, es mejor que te apresures

-Ya lo sé, viejo. Es sólo que lo que pasó hace un momento…

-…Significa que Raven ya tocó fondo ¿piensas en eso verdad?

-Sí, y lo peor es que no encuentro la mejor forma de ayudarle

-Bueno, primero báñate y luego discutimos…

10 minutos después… Chico Bestia ya se había bañado y cambiado.

-Muy bien, ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

-El baño me cayó muy bien y sin embargo no se me ocurrió nada

-Pues yo ya estuve pensando en un plan para que ella alcance el dominio total de su poder. Tiene que irse…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Yo no voy a permitir eso

-¿Me dejas terminar ¬¬? Además baja la voz porque ella nos puede escuchar y mal interpretar las cosas

-Está bien U-U

-Tiene que volver a Azarath, el planeta donde nació, allá debe conocer a alguien: algún maestro u otro ser de poderes semejantes, que la entrene hasta que ella consiga dominar sus poderes a la perfección

-.Pues yo conozco a alguien de poderes semejantes, y para verlo no es necesario ir tan lejos.

- ¿En verdad Chico Bestia? OO

-Claro, me refiero a Rorek

-¿Pero ya se te olvidó lo que pasó cuando Raven liberó a Malchior cuando pensó que era Rorek?

-Si pero sólo es cuestión de que libere al prisionero correcto ¿no?

-Así es, pero aún así creo que debe volver a su planeta

-¿Y no la puedo acompañar?

-Con lo mucho que soporta tu presencia no creo que ella quiera viajar contigo

-Pero puede necesitar la ayuda de otro titán

-Pero va a acompañarla Rorek

-Pero la voy a extrañar mucho, y no la quiero extrañar. Quiero tenerla cerca siempre

-Pero

Y entonces Chico Bestia decidió dar un golpe certero en el punto más débil de Robin

-Pero por ejemplo, si Starfire fuera la que tuviese que viajar muy lejos, ¿Qué haces? ¿Estarías dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que fuese necesario, incluso si jamás volviese, o harías hasta lo imposible por seguirla?

-ehm, ahh-Robin no espero ese argumento y se frotó la nuca con la mano en señal de que quedo sin alternativas, finalmente se resignó. (Obvio que este trozo de la conversación no se la dijo Robin a Star)

-Muy bien, irás con ella.

-¡Si!- Ya iba a gritar Chico Bestia pero Robin le tapó la boca a tiempo

-¿En que estás pensando?

-Perdón UU

-Sólo hay una cosa más que resolver: ¿Quién cubrirá sus ausencias?

-Podemos llamar a Bee y a los Titanes del Este

-Sería lo mismo ya que si traemos a cualquiera de ellos, los que restan necesitarán a un suplente en Ciudad Acero

-Y si…

- ¿Y si que?

-¿Y si Terra volviera?

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Ya hemos intentamos de todo y nada ha resultado, ni la misma Raven con todo su poder logró sacarla de su prisión de roca.

-Con la ayuda de dos grandes hechiceros, ya sabes de quienes hablo.

-Suena bastante improbable pero lo creo más posible. Muy bien. Seguiremos este plan: Raven libera a Rorek, una vez libre ambos liberarán a Terra, y ya que ella esté libre Raven, Rorek y tú irán a Azarath, mientras Terra complementa el equipo ¿entendido?

-Si, pero hay algo que aún me preocupa. ¿Qué hago para tener toda la atención de Raven, y más difícil, convencerla de este plan?

-De eso te encargarás solo, yo estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir.

De modo que Robin se retiró del living dejando a Chico Bestia ahí parado pensando en ese detalle.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- De modo que sólo nos están esperando para que nos anuncien que se van-Star le dijo a Robin preocupada

-Así es

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo se irán?

- El tiempo que sea necesario

-Sólo espero que vuelvan pronto

-Vamos con ellos, no los hagamos esperar más

Y así finaliza este tercer capítulo, espero que muchos en este sitio lo lean y lo valoren para saber si tengo realmente el talento de escritor

-XABAX, Sobreviviente y Fugitivo del Tiempo


	4. La Liberación de los prisioneros 2ªparte

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios. Lamento el retraso pero aquí esta la cuarta parte de esta historia. Veo que comparado con otros fics de esta categoría son poquitos, pero espero que con el tiempo crezca el número.

Cuando Raven y Chico Bestia terminaron de comunicarles la nueva a todos los titanes, Cyborg fue el único impactado con la noticia.

-¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Así es, chispitas, me iré por un tiempo

-Tengo enormes ganas de reír, primero por que ¡YA NO HABRA TOFU EN LA NEVERA! ¡AHORA COMEREMOS COMIDA DE VERDAD!

-¬¬ Oye, se ve que mucho me vas a extrañar, Cy.

-No te creas, tengo también ganas de llorar, ¿Quién va a jugar conmigo al mismo nivel que el mío? ¿Quién va a gritar cuando veamos películas de terror? ¿Quién hará bromas de día y de noche hasta el cansancio? La Torre no sería lo mismo sin ti, mi amigo verde.

-¿EN VERDAD? OO

-Claro. nn

Y como si fuese la última vez que se viesen, Cyborg le tendió la mano a Chico Bestia, se abrazaron en grupo

con Starfire, a Raven y a Robin les tocó intervenir en este momento emotivo, y a pesar de que Raven no es muy emotiva, recibió los abrazos sin protestar, pero sin expresar emoción alguna, y sus amigos entendían el porqué. Sin embargo, en su interior, Triste tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Robin y Star les dieron ánimos a ambos.

Raven, por curiosidad, se metió en la mente y recuerdos del Chico Bestia para saber cómo llego al plan, y no pudo, pero encontró algo igual de interesante:

_FLASHBACK DE CB_

Robin acababa de dejarlo solo en living después de planear algo muy complejo para su entendimiento. Le costaba mucho trabajo recordar cada palabra (por eso Raven no encontró nada acerca del plan).

Pero rápidamente escuchó pasos y buscaba desesperado un lugar para esconderse, rápido se transformó en mosca y se ocultó esperando a quien estuviese llegando.

Era Raven.

Vio como tomaba papel y pluma.

Veía que estaba escribiendo algo, pero como en forma de mosca no veía muy claro (eso de ver con 100 mini ojos es bien incomodo uú) tuvo que acercarse más. Afortunadamente para él, ella estaba muy absorta en lo que hacía pero vio en ella una expresión sumamente triste. Comenzaba a asomarse una lágrima, que al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba rodando por su mejilla. Para Chico Bestia era todo un acontecimiento: Pues al fin y al cabo ella la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba fría e insensible con el pobre. Y aunque sabía bien del problema de sus poderes, no cabía (en su ya muy chico cerebro) en su cabeza porqué no se daba la oportunidad de mostrar alegría de vez en cuando. Él se esforzaba día a día tratando de hacerla reír, pero nada daba resultado. Ella seguía igual de seria, y con él siempre se mostraba molesta. Sólo en la ocasión que ella liberó a Malchior y lo volvió a sellar, había mostrado dos emociones concretas: alegría y tristeza.

"**_¿Raven mostrando su debilidad? Algo tiene que ver con lo que escribe"_**

Y se posicionó mejor para leer a la par que Raven escribía. Se leía con detenimiento cada palabra:

_Amigos: _

_Siento mucho dejarlos pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que llegué a este equipo, y sólo apara causarles muchos problemas, y es por eso que me iré, no sin antes decirles por medio de esta carta las cosas que aprendí de cada uno de ustedes._

_Robin:_

_Tú como líder del equipo me mostraste la mente fría que se debe mostrar en la batalla, que en cada una se debe mostrar el coraje y el valor interno que tiene uno mismo, y que el ser un héroe no es impedimento para disfrutar la vida con los amigos. Fue todo un honor para mí luchar a tu lado como joven titán y proteger a este planeta, que consideré como mi hogar_

_Cyborg_

_A pesar de que tu cuerpo es mitad metal, me enseñaste que tienes la fuerza de la máquina y el espíritu de todo un hombre. Cuando reconstruimos el Auto T me di cuenta que tu valoras cada cosa que construyes porque pones todo tu ingenio y tu esfuerzo para materializar tus ideas, y por eso te molesta sobremanera que dañen la torre o cualquier otra máquina de la misma. Es increíble pensar que extrañare el ¡BOOOYA!_

_Stafire_

_Nunca te lo dije, y sin embargo, siempre te consideré mi amiga. Fue muy provechoso para mí el cambio de cuerpos para comprender tu naturaleza y conocer la alegría que experimentas constantemente. Fue librarme del gran peso que cargo aun hoy, al menos por unos momentos. Puedo asegurar que tú comprendes mejor que nadie mi situación ya que literalmente estuviste en mis zapatos. Hubiera querido ser tan alegre y dichosa como lo eres todos los días._

_Chico Bestia_

_No puedo creer lo que diré pero tú fuiste quien creó a este equipo, porque si bien nos ayudamos mutuamente cuando Star llegó a la Tierra, fácilmente hubiéramos tomado caminos distintos, y jamás nos hubiéramos conocido. Y cuando viste que nos separábamos intentaste unirnos, seguramente había algo en tu interior que te dictaba que juntos formaríamos un gran equipo, y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy. Créeme, quise reírme de tus chistes, quise ser afín a tu forma de ser, pero lo único gracioso que encuentro de ti es la máscara que usabas en esa ocasión y todos los golpes que te daba, eso si causaba risa. En aquella ocasión que liberé a Malchior por error, creí que al liberarlo encontraría a esa persona afín a mí, que me ayudara con mis habilidades y que entendiera mi naturaleza, sin embargo todo fue un engaño. Un cruel y maldito engaño. Desde esa ocasión perdí toda esperanza de encontrar una solución a mi problema, y sin embargo agradezco que tú estuviste allí para poder abrazarte, quise llorar allí mismo, mientras te abrazaba, pero algo me lo impidió, quizás fue el orgullo._

_Tengo que admitir que a ti te extrañaré más que a nadie, por que hubo momentos geniales a tu lado (y disculpa lo que diré, pero esas ocasiones eran cuando no contabas chistes). Era cuando mostrabas un cierto grado de madurez. _

_En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como equipo algo ha crecido dentro de mí, pero no puedo definirlo con claridad, ojala con el tiempo sepa de qué se trata, para llevarlo conmigo como un buen recuerdo._

_Adiós a todos, y buena suerte._

_Raven Roth_

En el momento en el que ella puso un punto final a esta carta, Chico Bestia comprendió hacia dónde iba todo esto, vio que se dirigía hacia la puerta y buscó ganarle el paso. Se transformó en humano y se atravesó justo entre la salida y Raven. Sentía la enorme necesidad de frenar su huida, y no sólo porque era necesaria en el equipo, quizás era necesaria para él.

-**_¿Y ahora que hago? _**

_**-ya estás bloqueando la puerta, **_

_**-¿y luego? **_

_**-Dile algo**_

_**-¿qué le digo? Si me tardo mucho pensando, se irá.**_

_**-piensa rápido que ya casi se acerca**_

_**-Eh, ella está muy cerca, se ve muy hermosa. **_

_**-¡no te distraigas Logan!**_

Raven sollozó lenta y silenciosamente, mientras murmuraba: -Déjame ir, ¿acaso no ves que no quiero lastimarte?

-**_¡Logan! Es mejor que le hables con el corazón. Hazlo_**

-Prefiero morir a que te vayas, por que si te vas significa que no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti.

-Eres muy importante para mí, y por eso me tengo que ir, mis poderes siempre serán un peligro latente aquí.

-Te dije que hay una forma, ¿recuerdas? Pero prefiero hacerte una propuesta: Si escuchas mi solución y aún así no quedas convencida, me quitaré del paso de la puerta y te dejaré ir. De lo contrario, haremos todos los planes juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, te escucho.

_**-Necesito tiempo para procesar el plan ¿Qué hago?**_

_**-¿Qué tal besarla?**_

_**-¿Qué QUE?**_

_**-Ella se ve muy hermosa así, si la besas tendrás tiempo**_

_**-pero, si me rechaza se ira más rapido**_

_**-Arriésgate, no hay opción**_

_**-entonces…**_

Chico Bestia, aprovechando la poca distancia le dio un beso a Raven "que ella no esperaba", que duró unos cuantos minutos antes de separarse.

Él se acercó al oído derecho de Raven para susurrarle todo el plan, como si temiese que alguien más en la torre estuviese despierto

-Muy bien, de esto se trata…

Estuvo cerca del oído de Raven unos 10 minutos, y ella tardo unos 15 más en procesar todo lo que él le había propuesto. Lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Me parece imposible que tú hayas pensado en esto tú solo. De hecho ya es mucho decir que pensaste- sin embargo parecía que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción- y casi estoy convencida- eso alegró mucho a Chico Bestia.- sin embargo, tengo que discutir esto con "alguien" todavía. Muy bien, me iré a dormir a mi cuarto. Ve tú también al tuyo.

-¿Me prometes que no te fugarás como lo intentaste hace un momento?-

-Está bien, no me iré, aún- Raven levantó su mano para que Chico Bestia quedara convencido

-Está bien, yo en verdad tengo mucho sueño. Piensa seriamente en lo que te dije

_**-Fiiuuu, casi se fue.**_

_**-Pero por lo menos lo hiciste bien, ¿y cómo sentiste el beso?**_

_**-Bastante bien, sus labios son suaves y deliciosos, quisiera volver a hacerlo**_

_**-Todos nosotros pensamos lo mismo**_

**_-¡espera! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué quieres decir con "todos"?_**

**_-Digamos que soy tu "inteligente", conoces el interior de Raven, así que ya puedes suponer como funciona aquí._**

**_-¬¬ Deberías aparecer más seguido, cuando yo estoy con Raven siempre quedo como idiota_**

_**-procurare hacerlo**_

_**-pero sólo oigo tu voz, ¿no tienes alguna apariencia?**_

_**-Está bien, me mostraré. Y del fondo de los pensamientos de CB apareció un búho de forma casi normal, pero tenía unos brillantes y enormes ojos amarillos,**_

**_-OOOHHH_**

**_-Bueno, mi intervención aquí termina. Nos veremos después. Y desapareció._**

Bueno, es hora de dormir, ya tengo bastante sueño.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Y así transcurrieron unos días…

Raven y Chico Bestia se quedaron solos para ejecutar la primera parte del plan; los demás tuvieron que irse para reforzar al Equipo de los Titanes Este para resolver varios problemas.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de ella, se dirigieron al cofre que contenía el libro, y en cuanto ella lo abrió, sintió un escalofrío. Chico Bestia decidió tomar el libro y darle una hojeada.

El viento sopló, y el libro por sí solo se colocó en una página específica. Se veían a un hechicero y a un dragón combatir. Sus nombres: Rorek y Malchior, en el orden correcto.

Pero Chico Bestia, en un arranque de idiotez, pregunto: ¿Y cómo lo sacamos?, entonces sacudió violentamente el libro hasta que algunas hojas cayeron. Raven no podía verlo así, de modo que para "corregirlo" le metió un buen golpe en la cabeza. El pobre soltó el libro de inmediato para llevarse las manos a la cabeza y sobarse.

-¡AYY! ¿Y ahora que hice?

-Demostrar que aún te falta cerebro

-¿Y tú crees que el poco que me queda va a funcionar bien así?

-Tienes razón, quizás fui un poco violenta, lo siento

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Trataré de reordenar el libro

Pero cuando tomó las hojas y las leyó, Raven se dio cuenta que eran las hojas del hechizo que usó la vez que

sacó a Malchior de su prisión.

El ejecutar nuevamente el hechizo le hizo recordar esos momentos, que ahora le parecían muy amargos: cuando leyó por primera vez la historia, cuando descubrió que habían dos seres encerrados en el libro, y que uno de ellos se portó muy amable y cariñoso con ella, le enseño magia muy poderosa, sin embargo sólo fue para sus perversos fines… lo que más le dolió fue el recordar lo de "mi dulce Raven", una frase que sin quererlo hizo que se sintiera querida y apreciada.

Todo estaba transcurriendo bien. Rorek estaba saliendo del libro y desprendiéndose de sus páginas, envuelto en una espiral de energía entre blanca y azul, pero ocurrió algo que no estaba dentro de los planes: ¡MALCHIOR TAMBIEN ESTABA SALIENDO! Raven no tuvo más opción que agregar sus poderes a la espiral de modo que ninguno podía salir, por el momento. Lo peor estaba por venir: Malchior tomó la misma forma que Rorek; éste último, que no entendía nada, se limitó a gritar:

-¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo? ¡Malchior debe estar encerrado! ¿Y ahora qué pretendes con tomar mi forma, dragón demoniaco?

-Necesitamos sacarte de ahí, requerimos de tus poderes- Le gritó Chico Bestia.

Rorek no le prestó atención y se dispuso a combatir con el impostor en el centro de la espiral. Rorek sacó esferas blancas de sus manos y el otro hizo lo mismo. Se lanzaron los ataques. Cada impacto de poderes en la espiral hacía que se debilitara, y por lo tanto también Raven se agotaba. El combate era muy intenso dentro de esa espiral y, dado que Malchior era muy semejante a Rorek, ni Rae ni CB sabían cuál era el auténtico. Raven no aguantaría mucho tiempo: o elegía a alguno o tenía que sacar a ambos.

Chico Bestia sudaba frío y no sabía que hacer. Desesperado, llamó a Robin por medio del comunicador:

-Robin, Titanes, ¿me escuchan?

-Te escucho fuerte y claro. ¿Qué sucede allá?

-Bueno, hem, intentamos ejecutar el plan

-¿Y? ¿Rorek ya está libre?

- Aún no, Malchior tomó su forma y no sabemos cuál es el verdadero. Raven romperá el hechizo sacando a ambos

-Eso está muy mal

-¡regresen pronto!

-Haremos lo posible por regresar rápido. Aguanten allí todo lo que puedan. Cambio y fuera.

Una vez que se cortó la comunicación, tuvo una idea. Se paró justo donde ambos sujetos en la espiral pudieran verlo, los miró a los ojos, y luego intentó transformarse en el dragón Malchior, logrando un gran parecido. De repente escuchó la voz de uno de ellos:

-¿QUE? ¿OTRO MALCHIOR? ¿QUIENES SON TU Y ESA CHICA DE LA CAPA?

El dragón verde identificó rápidamente al verdadero, pues aquel nunca había visto antes a Raven. Asi que extendió una garra, atravesó velozmente la espiral y al salir ya tenía al verdadero Rorek en su poder.

Pero no contaba con que Rorek, pensando que este dragón también era maligno, ya estaba realizando otro hechizo para enviar a Chico Bestia dentro de la espiral.

-¡TU! ¡DRAGON VERDE! ¡TAMBIEN DEBES DESAPARECER!

Raven apenas tuvo tiempo de frenarlo lanzándole un ataque oscuro que le impidió a Rorek terminar su conjuro. Pero al hacer esa maniobra perdió la concentración y la espiral colapsó. Malchior ahora estaba libre y Retomó su forma de dragón. Usó su aliento de fuego para hacer un enorme agujero en la torre y salir volando por allí. Chico Bestia, aún transformado, salió atrás de él para intentar contenerlo. Raven no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo y Rorek, que aún estaba desorientado, resolvió a acabar con Malchior y a saber para qué lo necesitan esos chicos extraños, el de piel verde y la gótica.

Chico Bestia en la forma de dragón voló para embestir a Malchior, Malchior no logra esquivarlo y es golpeado en las alas, por lo que éste cae unos cuantos metros. Pero se recupera y lanza una bola de fuego que Chico Bestia recibe de lleno. Chico Bestia impacta en el agua en su forma humana.

Raven lanza un ataque que es fácilmente bloqueado por Malchior. Lanza una bola de fuego y Raven crea un escudo con su poder, pero la bola de fuego es más poderosa y vence al escudo. Raven se queda aturdida, y mientras se recupera, Malchior ataca nuevamente. Cuando Raven pensó que nada podría hacer, Rorek bloquea el ataque con un escudo blanco hecho por un conjuro, luego hace que el escudo se transforme en espada y la multiplica en 10, lanza 5 a Malchior, quien difícilmente las destruye, pero no tiene tiempo para recibir las restantes, todas le impactan y lo lastiman seriamente.

Lleno de ira, Malchior está a punto de reanudar el ataque, pero un gorila verde lo sujeta por el cuello y ambos están cayendo al mar de una altura muy considerable. Chico Bestia sale del agua, muy agotado. Malchior salió unos instantes después, e iba a lanzarle una llamarada, pero en la caída había tragado mucho agua y ya no podía. Un ataque oscuro le da en la cabeza aturdiéndolo. Malchior también se agotaba pero seguiría dando pelea. Eso fue por varios minutos hasta que vio salir a Rorek de la torre con el libro en las manos y se lo lanzó a Raven. Raven estaba haciendo el hechizo para volver a encerrar a ese dragón. Chico Bestia volvió a transformarse, esta vez en una boa gigante que se enredo en el cuerpo del dragón y lo apretó fuertemente para que no opusiera más resistencia, pero con el agotamiento no aguantó mucho y se soltó. Malchior vio al Chico Bestia flotando indefenso, y estaba a punto de lanzar su garra para acabar con él, pero algo explota en su cara. Es uno de los discos de Robin. ¡Los demás habían llegado! Robin y Cyborg atacaban desde el T-Ship (corríjanme si estoy mal), mientras Starfire volaba fuera de la nave y atacaba desde el aire.

Malchior aún no se recuperaba de la explosión cuando sintió en el cuerpo el impacto de varios starbolts. Luego el cañón sónico de Cyborg le pega en el estómago. Al parecer Malchior ya no puede más y se deja caer en el agua.

Chico Bestia se transformó en águila y vólo a un lugar seguro. Raven aún estaba muy débil, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Rorek para completar el hechizo. Ambos combinaron sus fuerzas para formar una esfera blanca que atraparía al dragón, luego la esfera se transformó en energía y desapareció al entrar en el libro.Así, el dragón fue finalmente encerrado.

-XABAX, Sobreviviente y Fugitivo del Tiempo


	5. Algunas Cosas Cambian

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

Estoy de verdad muy pero que muy avergonzado por el tiempo que he estado ausente (y más porque nunca aviso).

Sin embargo estoy de vuelta por unos días, y trataré de concluir esta historia de la mejor forma posible.

Nota: Para quien me preguntó si yo había visto el último episodio de los titanes (Tsuki): si lo vi, y por ello veo que es adecuado hacer una adaptación de aquel episodio en esta historia. Comenzaremos con mi idea que tenía, luego con la adaptación y al final lo continúo con mi historia para ubicar la historia en un momento específico.

Raven estaba nerviosa: finalmente Malchior estaba atrapado, pero no sabía si con la ausencia de Rorek en el libro habría oportunidad de que el dragón se volviese a escapar. Rorek la miró a los ojos y le transmitió un aire de seguridad que complementó con sus palabras: "Ya no hay forma de que salga por sí solo".

Sin embargo, había muchas dudas por resolver, y ésta fue la primera: "¿Y ahora que piensas hacer con el libro?"

Y sinceramente, ella no había tenido ningún plan para el libro que tenía entre sus manos, así que simplemente le entregó el libro, y con un tono casi de súplica en la voz, le dijo: "Por favor, a partir de ahora, que ése sea un asunto tuyo."

Rorek lo tomó con preocupación, se había dado cuenta de que Malchior ya había hecho de las suyas con ella, al igual que con muchas doncellas de su época, engañándolas y matándolas si ya no las necesitaba. Pero obviamente Raven no era una chica cualquiera, por eso seguía viva. Miró de reojo a su alrededor: de hecho, ninguna de las demás personas que estaban presentes era común ni corriente.

Decidieron darle la bienvenida, y de paso, lo entrevistaron:

"Alguien me podría decir en que época estamos" Rorek estaba simplemente impresionado por el interior del "castillo".

"Estamos en el año 2007 después de Cristo" respondió con mucha seguridad Chico Bestia. Los Titanes se le quedaron viendo muy raro, obviamente a Chico Bestia se le fue la seguridad que tenía en unos segundos. (Bueno, trataba de verse inteligente uú).

"Eso quiere decir que llevo alrededor de 1007 años encerrado" dijo tristemente Rorek. No habría forma de ver a sus amigos ni parientes ni siquiera por medio de un hechizo. Con toda seguridad la esencia de sus almas ya se habría disuelto en la eternidad. Pero ya habría tiempo después para ponerse nostálgico, si estaba libre era porque ellos le requerían, y eso quizás significaba ponerse al corriente de lo que sucedía.

"Muy bien, estoy libre por que ustedes me necesitan de alguna manera. Díganme, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? Mi nombre es Rorek, les agradezco el estar libre nuevamente" les dijo amablemente Rorek.

"Mi nombre es Ri… quiero decir Robin, mucho gusto" le dijo el líder del equipo.

"yo soy Cyborg" apenas terminó de hablar y Rorek ya le estaba dando vueltas.

"Impresionante, una armadura que camina y habla" Rorek de seguro tenía que actualizarse, sin embargo, no dejaba de estar sorprendido por los adelantos de la época actual.

"Y también como mucha carne y huevos" concluyó Cyborg

"Hola, yo soy Chico Bestia" Estrecharon sus manos, y Rorek le preguntó:

"Oye, lo que hiciste hace un rato fue grandioso. ¿Cómo se llama ese conjuro?"

"Eh, no es un conjuro, así soy yo" OO (admítanlo, hubieran hecho lo mismo si conocieran a Chico Bestia por primera vez)

"Mi nombre es Starfire, soy del planeta Tamaran" Rorek le besó la mano con cortesía, y después la miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo abajo: la chica flotaba, era alta y bella, de un pelo rojizo y piel bronceada, casi naranja, y vestimentas provocativas. Tal descripción de una chica en su época le habría valido la hoguera, pues las pelirrojas eran consideradas brujas muy malas, y las ropas eran como de una mujer de la mala vida. Sin duda los tiempos habían cambiado mucho. Además se veía que era buena persona y muy gentil. Una belleza que vino de otro mundo. Sin duda fascinante.

"Y tu debes venir de Azarath, la capa te identifica, y por lo que veo, no han cambiado mucho." Raven no sabía que decir, ciertamente la cultura de Azarath era tan fina y culta que poco había que cambiar en aquel mundo. Lo único que él no se explicaba era la piel gris. Rae se dio cuenta y se apresuró a explicarle.

"Es que yo soy hija de Arella, gobernante de mi planeta natal, y mi padre era el demonio Trigon"

Rorek se estremeció al oír ese nombre. Sabía quien era y cuán poderoso era, y le dijo preocupado a Raven sin rodeos: "Entonces debes tener el poder suficiente como para poder defender este mundo sola… o destruirlo."

"Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda, el poder de ella es tan grande que tiene que reprimir sus emociones para mantenerlo bajo control" le dijo Chico Bestia un tanto angustiado.

"Si es así pueden contar conmigo, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda" Rorek sabía que hacer para un caso así.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, tenemos planes para ti. Ven, necesitamos hacer varias cosas" Robin lo guío hacia un rincón aparte donde le explico con detalle la situación, y lo de Terra.

"Una prisión de roca, algo sumamente extraño, tendría que investigar a fondo algunos escritos. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda ver libros muy, muy antiguos?"

"Quizás en alguna biblioteca, aunque documentos de hace 1007 años serán muy difíciles de encontrar. Debe haber escritos de esa fecha en museos, y no tendrás acceso a ellos fácilmente".Robin se lo tenía que decir así, sin rodeos.

"Yo me encargaré de eso, yo buscaré solo. Hasta luego" formó un conjuro, se abrió una puerta blanca de energía y se fue.

Mientras esto sucedía en la sala, Chico Bestia se fue al techo de la torre para conversar un poco "con su otro yo". Cerró los ojos, se puso a dormir, y adentro de su mente:

"Oye, Chico Bestia llamando al inteligente" gritaba en una especie de selva africana muy oscura. No tardó mucho en aparecer el búho, pero ahora era completamente amarillo.

"¿De qué te enfermaste?" le preguntó.

"no estoy enfermo" le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, "simplemente tomé una forma más definida"

"¿Y exactamente desde cuando has estado conmigo?" Chico Bestia no le hallaba nada lógico ni explicación alguna que tuviera una mente semejante a la de Raven

"Desde siempre, solo que tenemos forma desde que abrazaste a Raven, ¿recuerdas?

FLASHBACK

Las olas cobraban cada vez mayor altura, y golpeaban la torre al grado que parecía que la derribarían si esto continuaba así. Chico Bestia casi cae por la orilla de la torre, pero tomó la forma de un cuervo y voló hacia Raven. Al mirar su cara reconoció la gravedad de la situación. Recordó la ocasión en que Terra había perdido el control de sus poderes de una forma similar, y también que al abrazarla recobró la confianza y el tornado alrededor de ellos se desvaneció.

De repente observó una sombra detrás de él, y volteó hacia atrás. Una ola de gran tamaño se aproximaba a ellos, y estaba tan cerca que no importaría el animal en el que se transformase, la ola lo alcanzaría de todas maneras. Y como encima llevaba contenido el poder oscuro de Raven, parecía una enorme pared sólida. Y caería para impactar de lleno en la torre.

Recuperó su forma humana y caminó hacia Raven. "Espero que también funciones con ella" pensó. Luego se acercó corriendo a ella y sin darle tiempo de hacer algún movimiento la abrazó fuerte. De repente los cuatro ojos desaparecieron del rostro de Raven., había recobrado la normalidad, pero de inmediato se asustó al ver el tamaño de la ola que se acercaba, y más por el hecho de que Chico Bestia no la soltaba. El poder oscuro en el agua regresó violentamente al cuerpo de Raven, y ella sintió mucho dolor cuando sus poderes regresaron.

La ola perdió fuerza y se deshizo justo cuando iba a impactar en la torre, se convirtió en un rocío, como si fuese lluvia, mojando a Raven y a Chico Bestia, que seguían abrazados.

Raven soltó una lágrima, que se confundía con el agua.

-Ya quiero que esto termine- Raven no podía más, lloró amargamente en el hombro de Chico Bestia que intentó consolarla.

-Encontraremos alguna forma, ya verás.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

"Si, me acuerdo bien de eso"

"A partir de ese momento Raven transfirió una pequeña parte de su poder a tu cuerpo. Ese poder dividió (y organizó MUCHO) tu personalidad en partes como en su propia mente, sólo que aquí nos simbolizamos con animales por tu naturaleza. Y cuando la besaste hubo otra pequeña transferencia, la cual nos dio el color" el búho le mostró un ala para enfatizar ese pequeño cambio.

"Ah, asombroso" De verdad que de haber sabido hubiera abrazado a Raven antes. Estaba realmente asombrado: logró entender cada palabra que el búho le dijo. "¿Y esa parte de poder es muy significativa?"

"Ha de ser como una centésima parte, quizás aún menos. Vengan, ya está aquí"

Y uno a uno fueron apareciendo las demás partes de su personalidad.

Una hiena púrpura, Feliz

Un elefantito gris, Triste

Curiosamente, "la Bestia" en color rojo (cuando le caen los químicos, a esa criatura me refiero)

Un león verde, Valiente y otros de distintos colores

"Mucho gusto en conocernos", Valiente le dijo con un acento de héroe de película gringa

"¿Sabes que le dijo el cuchillo a la gelatina?" le preguntó Feliz a Logan

"No, no sé"

"No tiembles cobarde" y todos se rieron mucho

"¿Y toda mi cabeza estará así por siempre?" Dudó Logan

"No, eso es una cuestión delicada. Verás, con el poder que nos sostiene podrías realizar un ataque, pero en ese momento nosotros dejaremos de existir, y tu cabeza quedará igual que antes (cosa que no deseo)." Inteligente le aclaró, y añadió: "El tiempo que estemos aquí tú lo determinas, si por algún motivo esta energía que tienes la utilizas o se la devuelves a Raven, nosotros no nos opondremos, haz lo que tengas que hacer en el momento necesario. Nuestra existencia puede ser efímera, o muy larga. Tú decides. "

"Pues yo decido… que ustedes se queden aquí por un tiempo" Todas las personalidades celebraron

"Bueno, es hora de volver al interior de la torre. Quizás alguien notó mi ausencia. Nos vemos chicos."

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos, y de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que estaba en la posición de meditación de Raven.

Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, hubo una reunión para resolver cómo se harían los movimientos del equipo: Se acordó que Rorek investigaría cómo liberar a Terra de su estado, y que también se integraría Bumble Bee al equipo temporalmente. Pero ella tardaría unos días en llegar. Así que también decidieron darse un descanso.

"Nuestra ciudad es la más grande" exclamó Chico Bestia

"Estoy de acuerdo" comento Robin, y añadió: "Siempre es bueno estar de vuelta en casa"

"También yo me he ausentado de nuestra ciudad gloriosa. No puedo esperar para alquilar los videos y el banquete de gusanos viscosos" (Todos con cara de yaajjjj)

El plan se le viene abajo ya que al llegar notaron un gran cartelón de "CERRADO" pegado con clavos en la entrada.

"Adelante, Star. El almacén de caramelos de Marlene está justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Tiene los mejores dulces de mantequilla de maní de la ciudad."

Ahora es a Chico Bestia a quien se le va la quijada "al suelo". En donde estaba el puesto de dulces ahora esta una construcción, al parecer de oficinas

Los Jóvenes Titanes estaban dando vueltas a su alrededor, apenas podían creer lo que le había pasado a su ciudad. Varias cosas habían cambiado.

"Vaya que hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Robin

"O quizás no hemos prestado atención a los cambios de la ciudad" Raven no extrañaba nada en particular de la ciudad, pero también estaba un poco sorprendida, y se acordó de su librería… "¿Y dónde se supone que voy a comprar mis libros ahora?"

"Yo no recuerdo ninguna librería aquí" Le señaló Chico Bestia

"Eso es porque tú nunca compras ningún libro" ¬¬

"Hmmm"¬¬

"Tampoco está la tienda de refacciones para autos" Dijo Cyborg apesumbrado

"Recuerdo que era una tienda de juguetes, ¿o una estética?" Chico Bestia empezaba a dar dotes de memoria a pesar de todo, y eso era mucho logro (gracias a sus amiguitos mentales)

"y recuerdo que el almacén de música de AJ estaba allá" Star seguía explorando cerca de la construcción Cuando aparece algo entre lo tabiques, al parecer dos enormes ojos rojos. Luego aparece una figura enorme que estaba camuflada con los ladrillos, y atacó a Star por detrás.

"Definitivamente eso no estaba allí, ¡Titanes, ataquen!"

Y los cinco atacaron, pero "La Cosa" era una forma humanoide y sin embargo adoptaba las propiedades de cualquier material con el que tuviera contacto físico, así que esa propiedad de este sujeto dificultaba las cosas. Y ahí, en medio de la batalla y una nube de polvo que el villano de turno formó, Chico Bestia distingue una forma que le es muy familiar. Está entre los transeúntes que están cerca de la pelea. ¡ESTÁ TERRA!

"TERRA"

Y sin embargo, el enfrentamiento continúa; no era momento para detenerse. Starfire le dispara e impactan los starbolts, pero aparentemente sin hacerle daño. Cyborg logra conectar un gancho y lo lanza hacia un montón de vigas de acero. Pero al momento de levantarse, toca el metal, y al tocarlo adquiere sus propiedades. Entonces carga la viga y golpea con mucha fuerza a Cyborg, que sale lanzado lejos, hacia la calle. Y mientras los demás estaban luchando, Chico Bestia se reincorpora a la pelea en forma de halcón, tratando de sorprender a La Cosa transformándose en elefante, pero éste sujeto es muy hábil, así que desvía el pesado cuerpo del Chico Bestia, enviándolo a una mezcladora de cemento. El impacto salpicó al villano, que se transformó en cemento líquido, y extendió sus brazos para bañar a Chico Bestia. Este quiso salir como pterodáctilo pero el cemento era de secado rápido, por lo que se quedó inmóvil por un rato.

Raven con ayuda de su energía corta a La Cosa, pero se regenera para después transformarse en agua y huir por la alcantarilla.

Mientras lo siguen por el drenaje, Chico Bestia está desconcertado por el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer. "Sólo hay una explicación" pensó para sí mismo, y se decidió ir a la cueva donde alguna vez fueron salvados por Terra, lugar a donde ella se quedó… hasta el día de hoy.

"¡Hola Terra, cómo te va, siento no poder visitarte, he estado fuera, pensarás que estoy loco, pero me pareció haberte visto hoy. Se que eso es una locura porque sigues siendo una estatua y…!"

TERRA  
Una Joven Titán

Una Amiga Verdadera

Se visualizaba la placa, pero faltaban 2 cosas: El ramo de flores que Star dejó, ¡Y la estatua!

¡Entonces ya no eres una estatua, estás viva! Gritó emocionado. Y abandonó el lugar rápidamente.

Llegó primero a la torre, y se puso a escanear los sitios de la ciudad con la computadora. Detrás de él, aparecen los demás por la puerta, y Cyborg con una expresión de asco.: "La próxima vez que vaya por las alcantarillas mejor lo dejamos ir"

"Y dónde estuviste" Robin le preguntó a Chico Bestia

"Chicos, no van a creer esto" los demás ya estaban poniendo cara de ¬¬

"¿Tienes una buena razón para habernos dejado peleando con esa cosa?" Cyborg fue el primero en reclamarle

"¿Qué era tan importante que no podrías permanecer con el equipo?" le preguntó Robin

"Pudimos necesitar tu ayuda" Star también estaba un poco molesta

"¿En serio?" A Raven todavía no se le quitaba el hacer malos comentarios del Chico Bestia, pareciera que le divierten en el fondo.

"¡VI A TERRA!"

"¿Qué?"

" ¿Cómo?"

" ¿Cuándo?"

" ¿Dónde?"

"Sí ¿No es genial? ¡La vi en el centro de la ciudad!"

"¿Y que dijo?"

"No pude hablar con ella. La vi cuando esa cosa estaba atacando"

"¿Estás seguro de que era ella?" Raven estaba escéptica

"Si, completamente seguro"

"Quizás fue producto de tu imaginación" Cyborg tampoco estaba muy esperanzado

"A veces deseas ver cosas que realmente no están allí" Robin no quería desanimarlo, pero era improbable lo que decía

"Estoy seguro, la vi. Su estatua ya no está"

"Pero cómo es posible"

Raven:" Pues yo intente todos los conjuros que pude. Nada funcionó"

"¿Y si quizás fue Rorek?"

"Quizás. Mis análisis químicos no apuntaban a ningún lado. Esto no tiene sentido"

"No tiene por qué tenerlo", concluía Chico Bestia. "Ella ha vuelto, y eso es lo que importa". A Raven le afectó ese último comentario. Apenas tuvo tiempo de neutralizarse por que ya iba a reventar un foco de la sala.

Oportunamente para Rae, suena la alarma.

Robin: "¡Es la criatura! Hablaremos de esto más adelante"

Chico Bestia salió determinado a encontrar a Terra:"Yo sé que ella puede estar por ahí, y yo la encontraré".

Así que 4 de los titanes fueron a resolver el problema del desconocido atacante, y Chico Bestia tomo vuelo hacia el desierto, y luego hacia el parque de diversiones, que ahora está abandonado. Tomó un postre después de una búsqueda infructuosa. Pero a la mañana siguiente tomó otro rumbo, hacia la escuela Mirakami donde podría estar ella, ya que se acordó que llevaba un uniforme que concordaba con el de esa escuela.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba, platicando con dos amigas. Y como no veía cómo hablarle, creyó prudente saludarla como siempre.

"Hey Terra, soy yo, Chico Bestia"

Ella le preguntó si le conocía. Esa pregunta dejó desconcertado a Chico Bestia

"¿Ahora ella no recuerda nada? No puede ser" e intentó hablar un poco más con ella, pero se veía presionada y sus amigas le impidieron el paso a Chico Bestia. Ya estaban a punto de mandarlo al diablo pero Chico Bestia propuso una salida como amigos, a lo cual Terra accedió.

Y mientras el resto del equipo tenía dificultades para enfrentar a "La Cosa", Chico Bestia llevó a Terra a la pizzería donde siempre comían, y Chico Bestia le relató brevemente la historia desde que la conocieron hasta su supuesta muerte y los acontecimientos de la Hermandad Del Mal. Ella decía no recordar nada de aquella vida que ahora le parecía tan lejana, y eso dificultó mucho la conversación, asi que Chico Bestia se la llevó a la Torre, con la esperanza que pudiera recobrar su personalidad como heroína. En su habitación encontró aquel corazón que Chico Bestia le regaló hacía tiempo. Después se salieron de la Torre y conversaron otro rato, hasta que Chico Bestia le arrojó un poco de lodo que termino en la cara de la chica, arruinando el momento.

El Chico Bestia siguió vagando y se fue al parque, donde en "La Casa de Los Espejos" apareció Slade

"Acaso no ves que ella no quiere recordar"

"Entonces tu eres quien está detrás de todo esto"

"Yo no tengo nada que ver en su regreso"

"Hiciste algo para borrar su memoria, y tomar sus poderes"

"Si ella no recuerda y no usa sus poderes, es porque ella así lo quiso"

"¿Y por qué no querría recordar? ¡Era una heroína, tenía amigos, nos salvo a todos!"

"No lo ves, ¿verdad? Ella quiere olvidarse de todo, incluyéndote" A lo que Chico Bestia responde con un ataque, y después de una batalla

breve, descubre que sólo era un robot.

Al día siguiente, Nuestro amigo verde quiso ver nuevamente a Terra, pero ella se negó. Y sus amigas ahora sí lo mandaron lejos. Quiso tener más tiempo con ella dentro de la escuela, pero ella seguía siendo esquiva con él. Lo único que logró fue impacientarla:

"Muy bien, tienes 2 minutos"

"Ok, puede ser que tú no recuerdes, pero yo sí. Tu eres mi amiga, eres una Jóven Titán"

"Estás mal"

"No puedes seguir así, Terra"

"Deja de llamarme así"

"Pero es lo que tu eres"

"Mas bien lo que tú quieres que sea"

"¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver atrás y reanudarse donde se quedaron?. Todos éramos muy felices"

"Las cosas nunca fueron como tú recuerdas. Ahora déjame en paz"

Así que Chico Bestia no quiso irse hasta que le entregó un comunicador: "Por si algún día me necesitas"

Y Terra respondió: "Yo no lo necesito"

"Pero…"

"Tu tiempo se terminó. Las cosas cambian, la chica que quieres que yo sea es sólo un recuerdo"

Ahora el enfrentamiento con "La Cosa" se volvía tan difícil que Robin llamó a Chico Bestia por el comunicador.

"Chico Bestia, te necesitamos aquí"

"Voy en camino"

Sólo le dio tiempo de voltear a verla una vez más y escuchar un "Sólo vete"

Llegó a tiempo para dar un ataque sorpresa y dar respaldo a su equipo. Tardaron mucho en la batalla, y se les volvió a escapar, sin embargo, parecía que no lo volverían a ver por un rato. Volvieron a la Torre un tanto desanimados.

"Rayos, quiero darme un baño. Sudé demasiado" exclamó un Robin molesto.

"Yo sólo quiero descansar" Y Cyborg se fue a su cuarto.

"¿Y bien, que pasó con Terra?" Raven quería saber si efectivamente era ella.

"Dice que no recuerda nada, y no usa sus poderes. Quizás a fin de cuentas no era ella. O no quiere ser más una heroína. Descártenla, ya no contamos con ella"

En eso, Rorek volvió de su investigación

"Muy bien, ya tengo todo listo" Dijo Rorek

"No hace falta ya" Starfire se encargo de ponerlo al tanto de la situación

"Eso fue mucho tiempo perdido, entonces"

"Lamento mucho que tu esfuerzo haya sido en vano" Chico Bestia se disculpó con él

"En estos momentos ya no importa. Raven es la que tiene prioridad ahora."

A lo que Robin dijo antes de salir de la sala "Chico Bestia, sabes que ahora no es posible que acompañes a Raven"

"Lo entiendo"

"¿Y a que viaje van que no me invitan?" Todos voltean a la puerta. Allí estaba la Terra que todos conocían, llena de confianza como siempre, con el traje que Slade le había dado. Sin embargo, se notaba claramente que había vuelto al lado de los buenos.


	6. Malditas Hormonas

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

El equipo aún no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que veían. En verdad estaban viendo a un fantasma, o eso parecía. No sabían si correr a abrazarla, reclamarle lo mala que había sido con ellos, o preguntarle por qué no quería ayudar. Terra vio en todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo esa mirada tan rara que siempre veía cada que quería hacer bien las cosas y que por un error (esa vez muy grande), había echado por la borda sus buenas acciones, así que sin evitarlo brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos azules y se daba la media vuelta para irse, pero una mano la detuvo del hombro derecho, era el Chico Bestia:

"¿Y a dónde te vas, Terra¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"Después de lo que he hecho no esperaba precisamente que me recibieran con globos y aplausos, pero me duele en lo más profundo que vean de esa forma, tan cruel, reprobatoria, esa mirada siempre me dice "Vete", y eso hago: Creo que hice mal en venir nuevamente aquí"

"Espera, Terra"-dijo Chico Bestia, bastante contrariado- "No, simplemente no te puedes ir, antes tienes que darme una explicación ¿Por qué primero me dices que no quieres ayudar, y después apareces en la puerta con el traje de Slade puesto? Vamos, no tenemos todo el día y estamos por partir…"

"Bueno, yo"- no sabía ni por donde empezar, pero tenía que decir la verdad si quería una nueva oportunidad- "No me puedo separar de esta armadura, ustedes supieron que está conectada a mi sistema nervioso. Poco después de revivir, descubrí cómo quitármelo, pero también que el traje se había quedado con mis poderes"-En este punto comenzó a bajar la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de verlos a la cara hasta terminar-"así que fue por eso que quise reconstruir mi vida como una chica ordinaria. No podía mostrarme públicamente por que entonces la gente se llenaría de pánico tan sólo de recordar a Terra, la traidora, que destruyó Jump City y que por poco acaba con los titanes"

Cyborg se detuvo en un punto específico de lo que ella acababa de decir. "¿Y a todo esto, cómo fue que reviviste?"

"Desconozco cómo, en verdad"-Por su mirada, todos dieron por sentado que no mentía

"¿Y bien Robin?"- el aludido sólo se quedó con una gran interrogante en la cabeza, pues fueron todos, a excepción de Rorek, quienes le formularon la pregunta. Sin embargo, hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Robin se acercó caminando hasta donde estaba Terra. Ella estaba de rodillas, y con su rostro aún húmedo por las lágrimas

"Raven, acércate" Ahora fue ella la extrañada por la solicitud

Robin colocó las manos de Raven en la frente de Terra, mientras le cuestionaba: "¿Ves el arrepentimiento en lo profundo de sus pensamientos¿Ves en su interior la disposición para cambiar? Sólo tu puedes ver lo que anida en su interior, así que tú serás quien decida"

Si bien era verdad que Raven le traía rencor a Terra desde la pelea en lodo, trató de ser imparcial con ella. Y no había mucho que explorar. Desde la cara y la mirada de Terra se veía la sinceridad de sus palabras, sin embargo, quiso explorar un poco más. Vio una imagen. El corazón de metal que Chico Bestia le había regalado. Y después otra, un beso entre ellos dos. Ella lo interpretó como un "no lo ha olvidado", y se lo guardó para sí. Reconoció en ese momento que le dolió un poco ver eso, e incluso lo mostró mediante una mueca en su rostro. Separó sus manos, y le dijo a Robin.

"Nos dice la verdad. Desde que mi punto de vista, ya no queda maldad en su corazón, y creo que merece una oportunidad"

La propia Terra se quedó impactada con las palabras de Raven, sobre todo por que ella también se acordó de la pelea, y de lo mal que se habían llevado desde el principio. Raven volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, y le ayudó a levantarse. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le decía "Gracias" una y otra vez. Raven le respondió con un "Todo es agua bajo el puente. Volvamos a comenzar, y esta vez como verdaderas amigas". No se pudo evitar un suspiro general.

"Terra, acompáñame, tenemos trabajo por hacer si queremos separarte de esa armadura de una vez por todas" Cyborg le hizo una señal a Terra para que lo acompañara al laboratorio pero en el trayecto se dio cuenta de la otra presencia en la Torre: Rorek.

Rorek es, bueno ya saben: un chico más o menos de la talla de Robin aunque un poco más delgado, de piel grisácea como Raven, de cabellos largos, blancos y un poco desordenados, tenía un par de ojos de color cyan, muy brillantes. Tenía un conjunto de piezas de armadura, la protección del pecho la llevaba completa, donde se veía una gran R estilizada; en cuanto a la protección de las extremidades, que sólo cubrían del codo a la muñeca y de las rodillas hacia abajo, tenían debajo un conjunto de ropa delgada y negra, del mismo color de la bufanda que cubría su boca. Ninguno de todos estos detalles fueron pasados por alto ante lo ojos de la rubia, y por ello Rorek se sonrojó, sólo un poco. Cruzaron las miradas antes de que ella se fuera con Cyborg. Él mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta del laboratorio.

Mientras, afuera tocaban la puerta

"¿Quién podría ser ahora?" Star se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

"¿Aún me necesitan? Aquí veo nueva gente" Era Bee, la enviada de los Titanes Este.

"Claro, pasa. Conoce a nuestro nuevo amigo, Rorek. Rorek ella es Bumble Bee, una amiga del Este"

Y sólo entonces despegó la vista de aquella puerta, para observar que la primera curiosidad de esta chica eran sus alas.

"¿Cuántas como ustedes hay en este mundo?" Rorek ya estaba considerando tener que salir muy seguido

"No muchas, afortunadamente ¿Y tú que sabes hacer chico lindo?" Bee, como siempre, estaba a la ofensiva

"Hmm, bueno yo hago magia y conjuros como Raven. Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Rorek y estoy para servirle" La amabilidad y la cortesía de Rorek hicieron que Bee se sintiera muy cómoda, no como en su torre.

Bee llevaba en ese momento un CD, y estaba tratando de ocultarlo lo suficientemente bien para que nadie lo viera.

"¿Y dónde está Cyborg?" Dijo después de ocultar su "paquete"

"¿Qué interés tienes en verlo, Bee?" -Le respondió Chico Bestia con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, y que tuvo por respuesta un "ejem, ejem" y un desvío del rostro de la chica abeja... –"Bueno, pues para tu información está en el laboratorio, con Terra."

"¿Acaso se trajeron su estatua?" Bumble Bee para este entonces ya se sabía toda la historia.

"No, ella vino por su propio pie ¡ESTA VIVA!" El verde gritaba de alegría.

OO

Mientras, en el interior del laboratorio…

"Oye, Cyborg ¿a qué se refería Chico Bestia con que estaban por partir?" decía mientras el joven mitad metal se dirigía al estante donde guardaba el instrumental necesario para la operación

-… -Cyborg intuía que había algo de Raven-Chico Bestia- Terra y trató de no decir más de lo necesario- "Raven tiene un problema semejante al tuyo, ella tampoco tiene el máximo control de su poder, así que viajara a Azarath para entrenar, y Chico Bestia irá con ella para respaldarla."

"¿Para respaldarla? Pero si ellos dos no se llevan…Auuu" Cyborg le estaba reconectando el traje de Slade para comenzar los análisis.

"Lamento eso. A decir verdad, ha habido cambios desde tu ausencia"

"Entiendo, me imagino que ya deben andar juntos" su cara miraba al suelo

"Qué va, hasta donde yo sé ellos se llevan bien y son buenos amigos"- Decía Cyborg mientras Terra tenía una cara color tomate y una expresión en la cara de "ya metí la pata"- "De modo que sientes algo por él ¿verdad?"

"No estoy segura; Chico Bestia tiene dudas de lo que siente, pero creo que yo tengo más dudas que él, y además el chico extraño"

"Ah, te refieres a Rorek, bueno pues el es un hechicero que…" Cyborg terminaba la conexión del traje con las máquinas de operación mientras ponía al tanto de la situación a Terra. Apenas comenzaría la parte difícil del procedimiento. Cyborg sabía que esto a Terra le traería mucho dolor físico a partir de este punto así que procuró mantener la conversación para que ella no se concentrara en el dolor… o las cosas saldrían volando.

De regreso en la sala…

Raven y Rorek estaban sentados en el sofá, se veían muy relajados y alegres, aunque en realidad estaban planeando el itinerario del viaje y por ello estaban viendo el libro de Raven, el cual en una parte mostraba imágenes de su hogar. Rorek estaba muy interesado en la plática de Raven y de cuando en cuando veía los ojos violáceos de ella mientras contemplaba el libro.

A unos metros de distancia se podía oír un rechinido, proveniente de los dientes de cierto chico de piel verde que miraba la escena desde las escaleras. Al verlos así la piel se le encendió el instinto de pelea, y oía en el interior de su cabeza el rugido de "la Bestia". Inteligente tuvo que hacer acto de presencia nuevamente.

_**-Logan espera¿Qué crees que estás por hacer?**_

_**-¡Tomar el libro y aplastarle los sesos con él a ese cretino!**_

_**-Pregunta¿Entre tú y Raven hay algo "oficial"? es decir¿ya te le declaraste y todo eso?**_

_**-No, pero…**_

_**-Pero nada. Un beso a la medianoche no lo es todo. Y además ¿Ya te conectaste con su cabeza?**_

_**-¿A poco puedo hacer eso?**_

_**-A partir de ahora. Cada que experimentes emociones fuertes, como la ira de hace unos segundos, la fuerza de Raven en ti se incrementa, y tendrás acceso a alguna de sus habilidades. Como tu señal es débil, ella no te detectará. Hazlo, no todo es lo que parece. Verifica si ella está interesada en él, grandísimo celoso.**_

_**-No soy celoso. Muy bien. Concéntrate, concéntrate… ya está. **_

En el interior de Raven

"En realidad hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una paz semejante. Este chico tiene a su alrededor una atmósfera agradable, tranquila, relajante. Creo que bajo su tutela podré alcanzar mi objetivo, y al fin liberarme de tantas preocupaciones que acarrea este inmenso poder. Tengo la firme esperanza de poder expresar todo lo que siento sin temor a que alguien resulte lastimado, en especial por Chico Bestia, que ha hecho muchos esfuerzos por hacerme feliz… "

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

_**-Y bien ¿No te parece suficiente? Creo que ella tiene un sentimiento semejante por ti. **_

_**-Debo decir que siento mucha vergüenza, desconfié de ella.**_

_**-Es bueno que de momento ella no sospeche nada. Que esto se quede aquí entre nosotros, como socios ¿OK?**_

_**-OK. **_

_**-Ahora déjame corregirme: GRANDÍSIMO CELOSO SIN FUNDAMENTO. Esto es una señal para que dejes tus niñerías y hagas lo que la gente de tu edad hace. Si no ahí estará él o cualquier otro para obtener su cariño. Es hora de que te muevas. ¿Sabes?, desde hoy hubo movimientos de energía extraños, sobretodo esos cambios hormonales que hacen que los adolescentes se enamoren. Estará afectando a todos los titanes, así que quizás ya se formen parejitas. Atento, puede haber una oportunidad para ti.**_

_**-Bueno, creo que hora de conectarme de nuevo al mundo real, nos vemos luego.**_

Abrió los ojos, seguía en las escaleras, pero tenía un par de ojos violetas frente a él

"¿Estás mareado, o débil?" Raven lo miraba un poco asustada

"Si, tan débil que me puse verde, je je"

"OOOSSSHHHH ¿Por qué me preocupo por ti?"

El sonido de una cachetada que retumbó en la Torre y el estallido de un foco hizo que todos abandonaran lo que estaban haciendo y vieron a una Raven furiosa por las escaleras y una mano muy marcada en una mejilla del chico verde.

"Malditas hormonas"


	7. Revelaciones sin luz

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

¡AGUANTA OTRO POCO, TERRA! ¡EL PROCESO CASI TERMINA!

Todos estaban cerca de la puerta sólo para oír los gritos de Terra a través de ésta. Mientras unos apretaban los puños y los dientes, otros esperaban que Cyborg tuviera éxito.

¡81 POR CIENTO! ¡85 POR CIENTO! ¡91 POR CIENTO! ¡CONCLUIDO!

¡AAAAHHHH! ¡QUITAME ESTA COSA, YA! ¡TODO ESTO QUEMA!

Cyborg se apresuró a quitarle la armadura por que estaba casi al punto de la fundición. Después, silencio. Cyborg salió del laboratorio con una cara muy seria. Robin fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar:

"¿Cuál fue el resultado?"

"Hay dos noticias, una buena y una mala"

"Primero la buena"

"Pude regresarle sus poderes" Todos querían celebrar pero aún faltaba la mala noticia.

"Y la mala es…"

"Tiene el mismo control sobre su poder que cuando la conocimos, es decir, nulo"

"Oh, no"

"En su estado actual tendrá que ser encerrada en una celda metálica para que no pueda intentar manipular la tierra y la roca. Esto es muy malo chicos. No creo que ella pueda soportar la noticia"

"Sobretodo después de haber ofrecido sus servicios a Slade a cambio del control de su poder"

"Creo que tengo que ser yo quien se lo diga" decía Chico Bestia mientras se resignaba y cerraba los ojos. Se dirigió cabizbajo hacia el interior del laboratorio, pero hizo un movimiento extraño cerca de una maceta que estaba por la entrada. Raven, sin decir nada, lo siguió.

Terra estaba sentada en la mesa metálica, vestía solo un top y un short blancos. El resto de su piel estaba enrojecida por el calor del proceso. Aún así estaba abrazándose a sí misma. El dolor de la piel era evidente. Y sólo movió los ojos para ver a Chico Bestia y a Raven llegar.

"Chicos, no me toquen"

"Eso lo sabemos, pero no te puedes quedar así"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven cubrió de energía negra el cuerpo de Terra. Chico Bestia estaba asustado: "¿Oye, que piensas hacer?", Raven sin voltear a verlo, le dijo: "Curarla"

Toda la energía oscura comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Terra, mientras Raven hacía su trabajo. Curiosamente, Terra no perdió en ningún momento la confianza en lo que la chica gótica hacía.

Después de un par de minutos, concluyó.

"Esto no te quitara el dolor por completo y aun requerirás de un par de días, pero la mayor parte del proceso de curación está hecha"

A pesar del dolor, la rubia no se podía quedar con las ganas de darle las gracias, así que la abrazó, Raven sentía una gran satisfacción al haber podido ayudar.

"Gracias, de verdad"

"De nada, amiga"

"Terra, tenemos que hablar" Se oía a un temeroso Chico Bestia a sus espaldas.

Raven rompió el abrazó y creyó prudente marcharse de la habitación así que así lo hizo, aparentemente. Había tomado forma de cuervo y "se fue" por el techo, pero en realidad se había quedado en los ductos de ventilación, a la expectativa de la conversación

Chico Bestia no sabía como empezar, así que prefirió tocar otro tema importante para "preparar terreno":

"Terra, cuánto tiempo ha pasado"

"Es verdad. Dime Chico Bestia, ¿Ha habido muchos cambios desde que yo… tu sabes, _me morí_?"

"Varios. Aunque tú ya te sabes parte de la historia, te la conté en la pizzería. "

"Si, pero yo quiero saber, entre ustedes"

"Pues el equipo se ha ampliado; ahora también existen los Titanes del Este. Y ahora hay muchos amigos nuestros que son Titanes Honorarios. Nosotros, pues ahora nos llevamos mejor, y me siento más importante en este equipo."

"Dime, Chico Bestia ¿Te gusta alguien?"

El chico verde ahora estaba rojo, y Raven que estaba arriba paró oreja para escuchar mejor… luego se puso a pensar: "_¿Que rayos hago yo metida en un tubo estrecho oyendo una conversación que no me incumbe?_" Y estaba por irse, pero Chico Bestia comenzó a hablar:

"Sabes, una chica me abrazó estrechamente después de recibir un duro golpe en el corazón. Hasta ese día yo creía que era fría e insensible. En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que ella sufría mucho por ser diferente; y dos, cuando me abrazó y me mostró ese lado frágil me di cuenta de que ella me gusta. Lo lamento Terra, pero tú misma lo dijiste, las cosas cambian."

"Entiendo, y no te reprocharé nada, pero quiero hacer algo antes, algo que siempre se ha quedado pendiente" Y sin más se acercó al Chico Bestia y lo besó. Raven tenía los ojos como platos y sentía que algo estaba por estallar, no sabía a dónde enfocar esa energía. Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia estaba estupefacto, tanto que no se movió en lo absoluto cuando Terra lo estaba besando. Tardó como 10 segundos en apartarla. Estaba sudando frío.

"Eh… Creo que quizás no me entendiste así que lo diré fuerte y una sola vez para que lo entiendas: ¡A MÍ ME GUSTA RAVEN!"

¡A MÍ ME GUSTA RAVEN! ¡A MÍ ME GUSTA RAVEN! ¡A MÍ ME GUSTA RAVEN! ¡A MÍ ME GUSTA RAVEN! Chico Bestia se olvidó de los micrófonos y cámaras de vigilancia que crearon una imagen inolvidable del chico Bestia mirando a la cámara mientras el sonido creaba un eco que recorría toda la torre. De repente todos los aparatos en la Torre se desactivaron. Todos creían que había ocurrido un apagón, y que eso era la causa de la falta de luz, pero todos ignoraban que Raven, la causante del apagón, estaba en un estrecho tubo, muda e impactada ante lo que oía.

Terra aprovecho la desactivación momentánea de los dispositivos de vigilancia y siguió hablando con el Chico Bestia _con privacidad_:

"Quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que me estás diciendo, aún guardaré la esperanza de que tus sentimientos vuelvan a cambiar, y así me vuelvas a querer."

Ambos estaban agachados debajo de la mesa, a la expectativa de la reactivación de todo. Pero Chico Bestia llevaba el puño derecho cerrado desde antes de entrar.

"Terra, quiero que me extiendas tu mano"

Ella accedió y el puño se abrió, revelando su contenido.

"¿Un puño de tierra?"

"¿Qué puedes hacer con eso?" Chico Bestia estaba con los brazos obre las rodillas, expectante a la reacción de su compañera.

Ella cambió sus ojos azules a dorados. La tierra en su mano comenzó a moverse. Se veía en su rostro la alegría. Pero quiso posteriormente crear una cadena de ADN, uno de los entrenamientos que Slade le enseño, y fracasó en su intento.

¡Oh, no! Entonces eso quiere decir que…

Así es, perdiste el control, otra vez.

Terra no sabía que hacer. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llorar, y Chico bestia estaba abrazándola para consolarla.

"Lo siento mucho, Terra. Quiero que vayas y entrenes con Raven, aunque quizás yo no vaya. La prioridad es que todos estemos al cien para enfrentar a los villanos con todo. Quizás a fin de cuentas, termine estorbando"

"No digas eso. Yo sé que tú quieres estar cerca de ella y debes ir, yo en cambio puedo entrenar aquí en la Tierra con ayuda de los demás. Tú ve. Podría necesitarte."

"Gracias, Terra, te lo agradezco."

De repente todo estaba reactivado. El debía marcharse de ahí y ella debía descansar.

Mientras, afuera…

Cyborg revisaba el cableado y las fuentes de energía de la torre.

"Aquí no hay ningún daño. Todo está perfecto"

"¿Entonces a qué se debió la falta de luz, amigo Cyborg?" Star estaba iluminando con un starbolt para mejorar la visión de Cyborg

"Esto está muy raro, vamos con nuestra amiga Raven para investigar si ella sabe algo"

Star salió volando en busca de Raven, Tocó y nadie abrió. Voló hacia la sala y tampoco había nadie

"¿Acaso estamos jugando a las escondidas, y yo no lo sé?"

En la habitación de Cyborg…

Bumble Bee no podía pedir una mejor oportunidad: El _apagón _le sirvió a Bee para vulnerar la seguridad de la habitación de Cyborg. Entró y entonces sacó su paquete. Metió el CD azul en la computadora personal de Cyborg.

En la pantalla se leía lo siguiente.

CD con contraseña correcta. Explorando contenido…

Contenido Obsoleto. ¿Desea actualizar el contenido de este CD?

Sí. Buscando archivos nuevos en disco duro de "Memorias de Víctor Stone"

Búsqueda finalizada. Se encuentran archivos nuevos pertenecientes a los últimos 6 meses de vida de Victor Stone.

¿Desea quemar lo archivos en el CD?

Si, quemando archivos en disco. Operación finalizada.

Ahora el CD contiene contenido actualizado de la vida de Víctor Stone. Cierre de sesión…

"Lo tengo"


	8. Bitácoras

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

Una vez finalizado el cierre de sesión de la computadora, Bumble Bee se marchó, pero olvidó un detalle: La computadora guardó hora y fecha de su último registro de actividades, el cual debió borrar si no quería ser descubierta.

Star seguía volando por la torre buscando a todos y sin hallar a ninguno. Se dirigía hacia su habitación para esperar allí mientras todos terminaban de "jugar". Se le notaba algo triste, pues creía que todos se escondían de ella. Después de todo, por ser de otro planeta que tiene otras costumbres a veces la tomaban por rara. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta de su cuarto, se le ocurrió una idea. Ella también iba a hacer su propio "juego". Una sonrisa que nunca se le había visto antes se dibujó en su rostro. Una sonrisa pícara y maléfica.

"No quería, de verdad que no quería, pero quizás ésta sea la oportunidad de que vean de qué está hecha Starfire, la chica _rara_. En mi planeta, cuando alguien no se acopla bien a un nuevo sitio, debe tomar medidas drásticas"

Raven ahora sí había vuelto a su habitación. Tomó su espejo rápidamente y en su mente. ..

Una vez adentro, Raven expulsó una gran cantidad de poder que alarmó a las demás personalidades y decidieron ir a la entrada.

Al llegar, no podían creer que Raven, la que siempre llegaba seria, firme y sarcástica ahora estaba había perdido su compostura, sudaba mucho, el poder salía de sus manos sin control y en sus ojos se notaba el dolor que le provocaba la expulsión de tanta energía. Todas llegaron a asistirla, pero su Inteligente estaba algo molesta con ella:

"No debiste quedarte a espiar; he aquí un claro ejemplo de que la curiosidad mató al gato" Después del doloroso proceso, Raven sólo se le quedo viendo con una expresión de culpa en la cara. Inteligente añadió:

"Todo lo que viste y escuchaste fue un golpe tremendo, fue una suerte que no fueras descubierta. Pero tienes bien merecido lo que te está sucediendo. No debes volver a hacerlo"

"Ayúdame, no sé qué hacer" Raven bajó la cara, y pronto se asomaron un par de lágrimas, Inteligente volteó a ver a Triste, que hacía exactamente lo mismo, mientras su capa brillaba (cuando Raven siente una emoción concreta, la capa de la emoción comienza a brillar), y entonces comprendió que lo hacía de forma sincera.

Inteligente le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse; Raven se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a pensar en cómo le iba a hacer para encarar al Chico Bestia de ahora en adelante, creía que a cada momento que lo viese algo iba a romperse. Pero una luz en el fondo hizo que ella y todas sus personalidades voltearan a ver y rápido fueron a la fuente de luz.

Raven fue la única que se atrevió a acercarse, sin embargo lo hacía paso a paso, y literalmente a ciegas. Iba explorando con las manos hasta que otras dos estrecharon las suyas. Sintió el reingreso de su poder, aunque esta vez de un modo mucho más suave y placentero. Entonces la luz comenzó a reducir su intensidad y la figura reveló quién era: Una Raven más, que portaba una capa rosada, y curiosamente llevaba la cara descubierta, y en ese momento brillaba. Inteligente decía:

"Ha nacido una nueva emoción. Tengo mis sospechas, pero mejor dinos quién eres"

"Soy el Amor…" El brillo en su mirada lo hacía evidente; "…Gracias por darme vida en ti, Raven"

**En la habitación de huéspedes…**

Había alguien en su interior a la inmensa expectativa. Bumble Bee sacó el CD azul, y lo ocultó debajo de la sábana de su cama. Mientras, pronuncio una frase:

"Activación de Modo de Sueño en Vigilancia del Cuarto de Huéspedes"

A lo que una voz pregrabada le responde:

"Introduzca la contraseña para proceder"

Bee sabía que no podía equivocarse, llevaba un reproductor mp3 y del mismo salió la voz de Cyborg que decía:

"Quiero una pizza de jamón, peperoni y tocino con salsa tabasco para llevar por favor"

"Contraseña correcta, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se mantendrá el Modo de Sueño de las cámaras y micrófonos?"

"2 horas"

"Modo de Sueño establecido. Comienza el Modo de Sueño a partir de ahora y concluirá en las próximas dos horas ¿Alguna petición más?"

"Acceso a laptop para cuarto de huéspedes con conexión de red desactivada"

"Petición concedida, puede tomarla del muro junto a la cabecera de su cama"

"Es todo. Gracias"

"Que usted y su huésped disfruten la estadía, señor Cyborg"

Luego de esta _conversación_ con el sistema de la torre, utilizó la laptop para conocer lo que Cyborg había registrado en sus _bitácoras_ en los últimos 6 meses:

15 de marzo: Hoy fue un día de muchos descubrimientos. Uno de los más interesantes es que el tofu no sabe tan mal. Es bueno que el Chico Bestia no cuente lo que tiene guardado en el refrigerador, así puedo comer un poco de vez en cuando. Aunque frente a él siempre diré que no me gusta. Es cuestión de orgullo personal, además soy defensor de la carne como el mejor alimento. Además observé por el sistema de vigilancia lo que Robin y Star hicieron por la madrugada. Robin regresaba de entrenar en el gimnasio (eso explica que siempre esté en forma ahora que lo pienso) y Star iba a la cocina por algo de comer. Ninguno se dio cuenta de una pequeñita mancha de aceite de motor (¡Ups!), un segundo después, Robin, que pisó la manchita, tenía la cara puesta entre los senos de ella XD. El se levantó más rojo que un tomate, y echó a correr con la marca de la mano de Star. Yo soy el único que sabe que fue un accidente, y no un intento de violación (que Star no se ponga a ver telenovelas tan seguido, eso si que le hace daño uu)

30 de marzo: Hoy se cumplen 3 años de mi gran accidente, del día que dejé de ser Víctor Stone para ser nombrado desde entonces como Cyborg. Hoy recibí un e-mail de mi padre Silas, que me pidió disculpas de nuevo, por mí y por mi madre. Él no sabe que en el fondo ya lo he perdonado. Después de todo, sin su ayuda no estaría esta Torre en pie y tampoco hubiera conocido a estos amigos tan geniales que tengo. Sin embargo, extraño los deportes y el ser una gente normal, y es por eso que he vuelto a desarrollar los anillos. Esta vez los usaré para salir por la ciudad de vez en cuando como un transeúnte más. En verdad que me hace falta. Siempre que salgo a la calle, la gente siempre se intimida ante mi imagen, y eso me molesta mucho. ¿Oigan? Soy su héroe, no su destructor. Creo que la única que me podría dar un trato normal es Bumble Bee, ella también tiene un carácter fuerte y actitud de liderazgo. Es por eso que me gusta.

Las mejillas de Bee se tornaron rojas por un momento, pero siguió observando

4 de julio: ¡Booya! Es día de la Independencia, lo que significa fuegos artificiales, convivencia, ¡y descuentos en Gears of War y Forza Motorsport 2 en la tienda de videojuegos! Vaya que ser un Joven Titan tiene sus beneficios. Después de sacar a la basura de la ciudad hace falta un buen modo de entretenimiento. Ahora si no hay pretextos para no adquirirlos. Quiero darle la gran sorpresa al Chico Bestia cuando vuelva de los festejos. Mientras haré unos cuantos récords que ni Robin alcanzará… ¡Carga el arma!

19 de septiembre: Creo que finalmente Logan está creciendo. Vi lo que hizo para detener a Raven, nuevamente por el sistema de vigilancia. Siempre supe que entre ellos había algo. ¬¬ Genial, ahora estarán formándose las parejitas y yo me quedare solo porque no me puedo a traer a Bee de la Ciudad Acero, sería demasiado obvio, pero algo se me ocurrirá. El pobre de Logan ha pasado cosas duras desde su niñez y la terrible Sakutia que le afectó y que ha ocasionado que sea como es ahora. A veces no logro entender cómo es que puede mantener el entusiasmo y ser tan alegre después de todo lo que le ocurre: eso es digno de admirarse. Espero que lo de ellos prospere.

12 de octubre: Terra, que increíblemente ha vuelto con nosotros me ha pedido algo que me intriga. Ella sabe lo que está sucediendo entre Chico Bestia y Raven, y ella siente que quiere hacer una última apuesta por él. No sé que hacer, pero creo que es hora de que el Chico Bestia comience a tomar decisiones grandes. Será por su bien. La ayudaré, aunque es probable que Robin me quiera desactivar por esto. Mañana Raven Rorek, Chico Bestia… y quizás Terra, se irán a Azarath. Sólo puedo esperar que se encuentren bien y que todo se resuelva de la mejor manera.

Después de las cosas interesantes que había visto, Bee se dedicó a tomar una siesta. Poco después se abrió la puerta y se escuchó una voz:

"No puedo creer lo que has hecho. Me traicionaste…"


	9. Tiempo de Partir

FANFIC

"LA GRAN AVENTURA DE RAVEN"

"**Tiempo de partir"**

**ANTES DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, HAY VARIAS COSAS QUE QUIERO COMUNICARLES A MIS LECTORES.**

**SÉ QUE HA SIDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO, Y NO ME VOY A EXCUSAR, PERO DEBEN SABER QUE LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS HE PASADO POR CRISIS FAMILIARES, PERSONALES, DE SALUD E INFORMÁTICAS DE LO MAS VARIADAS CON UN SOLO PUNTO EN COMÚN, ERAN DEMASIADO GRANDES COMO PARA PODER ATENDER VARIAS DE MIS ACTIVIDADES AL MISMO TIEMPO. CON TODO EL DOLOR, TRAS MUCHA MEDITACIÓN, Y SOBRETODO SABIENDO QUE HABÍA GENTE ESPERANDO ANSIOSA EL SEGUIR LEYENDO ALGUNAS DE MIS HISTORIAS, DECIDÍ HACER EL ULTIMO INTENTO POR CONCLUIRLAS. ESTAS VACACIONES SON UN RESPIRO QUE NECESITABA DESPUÉS DE MUCHAS TORMENTOSAS SITUACIONES. SIN EMBARGO, CON EL FINAL DE LA INGENIERÍA EN PUERTA ****(NO MUY BIEN LLEVADA POR CIERTO)****, ME TEMO QUE ESTA PUEDE SER LA ULTIMA TEMPORADA EN LA QUE ME VEAN, Y QUIZÁS SEA MI FINAL COMO ESCRITOR. MIL DISCULPAS A QUIENES HICE ESPERAR DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO, Y DEDICO ESTE Y LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE VERÁN EN OTRAS HISTORIAS EN ESPECIAL A JUNIORGUSTAVO, PORQUE FUE EL EMPUJÓN FINAL PARA HACER ESTE ESFUERZO. Y UNA NOTA FINAL A MAFE: NO ME OFENDO, PORQUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LEÍSTE LAS NOTAS, QUE PARA ALGO ESTAN. ESPECIFIQUÉ QUE USARÍA EL EPISODIO FINAL "LAS COSAS CAMBIAN" PARA UBICAR MEJOR LA HISTORIA. **

El ojo izquierdo de Cyborg brillaba con una intensidad tremenda, como si quisiera lanzar un láser por el mismo, aunque sabía que no podía hacer eso.

A su mente vino aquel recuerdo en la misión de la base submarina del Hermano Sangre

FLASHBACK

"Sólo hay que aumentar la longitud de onda en la central de transmisión, provocando una reacción en el sistema de amplificación" Bumble Bee explicaba los detalles del plan

"A nadie le he hablado de ese fallo técnico, ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Tomé tus planos de la computadora central de H.I.V.E., de modo que el Hermano Sangre no vuelva a usarlos" y le mostró el famoso CD azul que ya conocemos.

"Oye, dame eso" Sentía miedo de que todo lo que él representaba fuera visto por la chica abeja.

"No, si a ti te derriban, necesitaré esto para completar la misión"

"Por favor. No sólo son planos, ahí se encuentra todo lo que soy yo. Mi cuerpo, mi cerebro, mis sentimientos…"

"Relájate, sólo he leído lo referente al cañón sónico… y unos cuantos archivos de memoria de tu gran accidente"

FIN DE FLASHBACK

"Si, cómo no" Cyborg la miraba de pie y sin mover ni una articulación. "Demonios, no puedo tener secretos por que ella ahora lo sabe todo. Me siento frustrado, indefenso, a su merced. Es ridículo que no esté golpeándola en este instante como he hecho con los villanos desde hace mucho. AAAARGH, debería aplastarla, acabar con ella, hacerle pagar lo que me ha hecho… Sus nudillos metálicos estaban a punto de crujir por el esfuerzo que que el titán hacía en ellos.

Tomó a Bee por el cuello. Ella estaba suspendida a medio metro del suelo, pero no ofrecía ninguna resistencia porque seguía dormida. La mano derecha del robótico titán, con la que sujetaba a la chica, comenzó a cerrar lentamente, milímetro a milímetro. Su cara no hacía ningún gesto, parecía muy determinado a hacerlo. Siguió cerrando su mano. Hasta 3 minutos después Bumble Bee abrió los ojos, para notar inmediatamente la falta de aire y un ojo biónico en el que se notaba la decisión de matar.

Lo último que escuchó fue: "¿Porqué lo hiciste?"…

Y fue lo último porque la boca de Cyborg no se movió más; su cerebro estaba dando la orden de cerrar la mano y el cuerpo simplemente no respondía. Su mano se quedó paralizada, y el ojo biónico dejó de brillar. Cyborg no se movió más, y antes de que su ojo humano se cerrara vio a Bumble Bee con la cara llena de lágrimas y diciéndole "Perdóname"…

Víctor estaba de pie en medio de un espacio totalmente oscuro. Se miró a sí mismo y ¡su cuerpo humano estaba completo! No sabía que había sucedido, y seguía contemplando en sí mismo el _milagro_, pero pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Gritó:

"¿Hay alguien aquí?"

"Por supuesto"

**En la torre**

Nuestro amigo verde iba saliendo del laboratorio después de lo que había conversado con Terra, iba hacia su cuarto y en el camino estaba el de huéspedes, La puerta estaba entreabierta y vio a Bumble Bee reducir su tamaño para escapar de la mano de Cyborg que estaba ¿ahorcándola? Y después lo miró a él. No se movía. La chica abeja se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aliento, tirada en el suelo. Chico Bestia tocó a su amigo en la espalda esperando encontrar algo que lo reactivase. La chica se levantó y sin decir nada abrió una compuerta y tecleó varios botones, sin éxito. No respondía. Lo hizo de nuevo. Volvió a fallar. Salieron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y Chico Bestia se alarmó.

"¿Oye, dime que sucedió aquí?"

"Pues yo dormía y después, el me tomó del cuello"

"¿Y por qué Cyborg haría algo como eso?"

"Traicioné su confianza en mí" no dijo más.

"Después aclararemos eso. Es mejor llevarlo a su habitación"

Así, entre ambos llevaron el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo a su habitación. Lo primero que hicieron fue reconectar su celda de energía, esperaban que sólo fuera eso. Estaban equivocados. Chico Bestia tomó el comunicador para llamar a los otros, mientras miraba con tristeza a su amigo.

**En la mente de Raven**

"No podías evitarlo, tarde o temprano aparecería, ¿o no te pensabas enamorar nunca?"

"Pero yo no puedo, no DEBO, le haré daño a todos los que me rodean"

"No te preocupes, el Amor es capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Sólo confía"

Raven, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Un segundo después su medallón comenzó a brillar

"Debo volver"

"Aquí nos tienes para ayudarte"

Raven acudió al llamado del Chico Bestia y todos se reunieron en la habitación de Cyborg. Robin fue el primero en llegar y exigió una explicación. Al ver a Cyborg así era evidente que algo sucedía, pero nadie habló hasta que todos, incluido Rorek, estaban ahí.

"¿Y bien?"

**En la cabeza de Cyborg…**

"¿Quién eres?"

"Yo Soy Tú"

"No estoy bromeando, muéstrate"

"Bien, si así lo quieres"

Y emergió el lado cibernético de Víctor, en donde deberían estar la cara y las partes visibles de sus brazos había sólo espacio vacío.

"¿Qué, acaso pretendes tomar el control de mi cuerpo?"

"Sólo deseo una cosa"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"¡QUE DEJES DE NEGARME!"

"Negarte, no te entiendo"

"Lo haces todo el tiempo. Siempre estás pensando en lo que harías si tuvieras tu cuerpo completo, como lo tienes ahora, al menos metafóricamente. Siempre reniegas de las desventajas de las partes robóticas que tienes. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te quieres desprender de mí, si yo he sido el que, para empezar, te sostiene la vida? Te he ayudado en las batallas, has conocido amigos sinceros por mí, eres un héroe, has valorado mucho más tu vida y lo que tienes, ¿y aún así te quieres deshacer de mí? He hecho esto para que reflexiones un poco"

"¿Has hecho qué? ¿El evitar que matara a esa traidora? muchas gracias por el gesto."

"¿En serio tienes agallas para matar? ¿por qué no mataste al Hermano Sangre después de lo sucedido en la base submarina y la torre del Este? Si yo fuera el lado predominante, te diría que ya tengo bastantes razones para que esa escoria ya no siga viviendo, además que como soy máquina, no tendría ninguna clase de remordimiento, ¿pero qué tal tú?"

"Acabas de decirlo, eres una máquina, y precisamente por eso no puedes entender el problema. En la vida una persona acumula experiencias, agradables y tristes, de triunfo y derrota, y todas ellas son para aprender y adquirir conocimientos que pueden ayudarte más adelante. Pero hay momentos especiales que uno guarda con fervor, unos por ser extremadamente trascendentes, logros que sabemos que muchos no lograrían, y por el otro lado, también hay cosas tan traumáticas que no pueden revelarse por temor a la burla o al rechazo. Estas experiencias se llaman **secretos**. Uno de mis mayores secretos fue ese accidente por el cual tú estás aquí. Ahora no sólo sabe ese secreto, sino también todos, ella sabe **absolutamente todo**. Al saber eso me siento débil, vulnerable, manipulable, en sus manos. Si fueras humano y descubres que alguien sabe, por ejemplo, cómo destruirte, vivirías con miedo"

"Pero Sangre es un villano consumado, y sólo vio lo que necesitaba, la tecnología de tus partes cibernéticas, es decir, yo. Por el otro lado, Bumble Bee es una aliada, una titán que lucha a tu lado, e intentaste aniquilarla. Dime, ¿hay algo racional en tu proceder? Además, ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de explicarse. Mira lo lejos que estabas por llegar, por miedo"

"No sé, no sé, todo esto me tiene confundido: el viaje de mis amigos, tu presencia aquí, Abejita, ese maldito CD", iba maldiciendo al recordar eso último.

"Bien, ahora que estás más calmado y ya no la quieres matar, debes saber que también estás desactivado momentáneamente para prepararte."

"¿Prepararme para qué?"

"Para ,finalmente, desprenderme de tí"

"¿De qué rayos hablas?"

"Adiós Cyborg"

"ESPERAAA…"

Abrió los ojos, todos estaban rodeándolo, llenos de preocupación, pero al primero al que se le ocurrió mirar fue a Rorek. Traía la mirada dirigida hacia el infinito, o eso parecía. Desde que había llegado. Tenía la mirada perdida. Siempre estaba pensando, y al principio le pareció normal al equipo, pero a estas alturas ya empezaba a preocupar. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

Cyborg le tendió una mano en el hombro "¿Rorek, estás bien?"

Algo sucedió en la cabeza de Cyborg. Tres imágenes que para él no tenían ninguna relación. Una Raven Rosa, Un Búho amarillo y la parte cibernética de sí mismo cuando estaba "en coma". Retiró su mano rápido. Esas imágenes lo dejaron confundido.

Inmediatamente después Cyborg se acordó de la causante de su "siesta" y le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera. Ella sin decir nada, lo siguió. Mientras pasaban, Cyborg le dijo por el oído a Chico Bestia:

"No digas nada de los sucedido ¿OK?"

"Cuenta con ello" Ante la respuesta el chico de metal sólo sonrió y se dirigió a la sala, dando a entender que debían tener una plática a solas y sin ser molestados.

Una vez sentados, Cyborg hizo una señal con su mano mediante la cual exigía el CD que le estaba trayendo muchos dolores de cabeza.

Bumble Bee se lo entregó, Cyborg lo destruyó de inmediato cerrando el puño y haciendo añicos la pieza de plástico.

"La próxima vez que quieras saber cosas de mí, mejor pregúntamelas directamente"

"Lo siento, yo..." Bee no tenía cara para estar frente a él.

"Creo que si haz leído lo suficiente de esos archivos, sabrás que si dejas un poco de tiempo, en mi cabeza tendré un poco de espacio para el perdón, incluso para cosas como esta." Y se marcho de la sala, para reintegrarse con sus amigos.

Bee lo siguió con la mirada, sabía que en un momento así lo mejor era mantener la distancia, después de todo le dio una esperanza de ser perdonada, y no quería arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raven se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió cuando Cyborg tocó a Rorek, y sin cruzar palabra alguna tomó al hechicero de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación de forma brusca. El héroe verde los miró con sospecha y en cuanto la gótica cerró su puerta, pegó su oreja.

"Rorek, quiero una respuesta directa, vi lo que sucedió ¿Qué ocultas?"

"Sólo sé que nada malo"

"No quiero rodeos ¿Eres de confianza o eres Malchior otra vez?"

"Oye, no es mi culpa lo sucedido antes de que yo saliera, ahora que sé lo que te pasó"

"¿Y cómo es que lo sabes si nadie te lo ha dicho? Responde"

"Pero la respuesta no te va a gustar"

"Eso lo determinaré yo"

"Muy bien, si tú lo dices." Tomando la decisión tras un largo suspiro. "Me he metido en las mentes de algunos de ustedes, fusionando mi consciencia con algunas emociones nuevas que están surgiendo en su interior."

Raven tomó a Rorek por la bufanda, y la capucha estaba haciendo el trabajo de volver su mirada más agresiva e intimidante, si es que eso se puede.

"Hey, no lo tomes así, no fue con mala intención. Sólo me quería actualizar y saber más cosas de ustedes. Es todo"

"¿Y cómo rayos lo haces?"

"Invocando mi propio mantra: Necronom Hezberek Mortix, pero hay algunos conjuros que necesitan de una frase adicional para hacer el efecto deseado, dependiendo del caso.

"Vaya, a todo el mundo se le hace fácil meterse a mi cabeza **como si fuera su casa**. ¡Eso es lo que me molesta! Más te vale que no hagas de nuevo, porque si no…"

"…¿ Terminaré destruido como el resto de tus cosas?" Y Raven se calló en el acto, y giró sobre sí misma para ver la magnitud del desastre.

"¿Raven, te encuentras bien?" Se oyó Chico Bestia desde afuera

"Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" Respondió ella secamente.

"Oye, no rechaces su ayuda. Se nota que todos te quieren, en especial ese que está tras la puerta"

En ese instante el medallón de Raven se quebró, y Rorek entendió pronto la causa

"¿De modo que también sientes algo por ese chico?" Se abrió otra grieta en el medallón y la gótica sólo quería que el otro se callara.

"Mira Raven, las cosas no van a mejorar sólo con ocultar lo que sientes. Eso termina haciéndote más daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿recuerdas? Pronto nos iremos y entrenarás para que no tengas que hacer esto de nuevo. Mira este desorden. Veamos que puedo hacer"

Necronom Hezberek Mortix, ¡Retroceso! Y al momento en que lo decía las cosas retomaban su sitio y se reconstruían en un efecto de retroceso de tiempo. Todo regresó a la normalidad, excepto el medallón de Raven, y ninguno de los dos se fijó en ese detalle.

"Será mejor que te prepares. No creo que haya más contratiempos para irnos" Rorek se marchó y Chico Bestia no tuvo tiempo para quitarse de la puerta, un segundo después su cara estaba besando el suelo.

"Disculpa, no sabía que estabas ahí, pero debes saber que hay que respetar la privacidad de una conversación" Levantó al cambiante de forma y añadió: "Ah, y no tienes por qué celarte, esa chica es muy hermosa y muy fuerte, pero respeto tus sentimientos hacia ella" A Logan se le abrieron los ojos como platos y preguntó:

"¿Acaso soy tan obvio?"

"Si, es fácil deducirlo." Rorek se marchó, pero iba susurrando "Sobretodo cuando he estado dentro de tu cabeza"

El verde mutante se acercó a Raven. Ella tenía una seriedad en sus ojos que le provocaba verla fijamente para comprender esa mirada.

"¿Viste? Eso quiero lograr. Tener un dominio absoluto de este poder y hacer mis labores cotidianas sin preocuparme más"

"¿Él te lastimó verdad?" La pregunta fuera de lugar hizo que la gótica sacara una mueca de extrañeza

"Observa" Y el le señalo el medallón que aún no había sido reparado.

"No, esto lo hice yo… son cosas que no hace falta que sepas".

"Yo sólo quiero ayudarte"

"Tu ayuda hace falta, pero hay líneas que no se deben cruzar, al menos por ahora" ella se marchó y lo dejo atrás, y un sentimiento de pesar se creó en ambos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegó el momento de la despedida de los Titanes de sus compañeros, que emprenderían un viaje a un lugar muy lejano, el planeta natal de Raven. Todos los Titanes se despidieron con la emotividad del momento, Rorek decidió mantenerse un poco al margen, pues no los conocía lo suficiente como para considerarlos sus amigos. Y observó a la rubia, quien estaba destrozada por tener que empezar de nuevo, tras perder el control de sus poderes sobre la tierra. Quería hacer algo por la chica, pero la distancia con ella era la misma que había con el resto. Raven decidió utilizar el ritual que le llevó ante su madre. Todos serían transportados bajo ese medio. Robin quiso convencerla de usar la T-ship, pero ella se opuso, por cuestiones de tiempo. Rorek, Chico Bestia y Raven estaban dentro del círculo, estaban listos para partir, las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en los titanes que se quedaban, excepto en Robin, que sólo mostraba una falsa firmeza y serenidad.

Entonces, algo salió tremendamente mal. Terra decidió correr hacia ellos, entrando al círculo en el momento en que estaban saliendo de esta dimensión. La barrera le permitió entrar, pero a la mitad rechazó su presencia y emanaba una gran fuerza tratando de expulsarla, Terra empujó más fuerte y el círculo era más agrasivo con su cuerpo. Profundas heridas de corte empezaban a bañar el brazo derecho de Terra en su propia sangre. Un esfuerzo final, y ella estaba dentro, pero la barrera tuvo otra reacción. Se tornó roja y Se cerró fuera de control, llevándose a todos, pero al final un gran charco de sangre en el suelo de la torre tomó su lugar. La cara de todos los titanes en la torre era de pánico total.

-XABAX, Sobreviviente y Fugitivo del Tiempo


End file.
